Blind Date
by 2theWest
Summary: Kagome is going to college for art. Her family is having trouble keeping the shrine open and her friend Sango insists that a blind date would cheer her up. SessXKag Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Innu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me! **

Blind Date  
Chapter 1 

Kagome & Sesshomaru

RING RING

RING RING

"I hate you, I hate you!" mumbled a very disgruntled Kagome Higarashi as she got out of been and grabbed her cell phone off the dresser.

"Hello"  
"_Kagome? I need you to take Sota to school today. I'm late for a meeting!"_

"Yea... Tell him to be ready I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"_Thanks sweetheart you're a life saver!"_

"No problem Mama, take care"

Kagome hung up the phone and groaned looking in the mirror. She tried to flatten out the one strand of hair that was stinking out at a 90 degree angle. Giving up on her hair she jumped in the shower. After getting dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she went down to the garage underneath her apartment building and got into her black Mitsubishi eclipse and drove to the shrine where her family lived. She ran up there stairs to go retrieve her 13 year old brother.

"Sota!" She yelled when she came in the door. The fat cat buyo was sprawled out on the couch in the living room. She could here some stomps and a crash up stairs. 'Good he's coming' she thought, knowing her brother he probably had just woken up.  
A skinny, tall boy with messy black hair came flying down the stairs, grabbed a cookie from the kitchen and finally stopped to take a breath, "Hey Kags ready to go?"

Kagome nodded and they both went to her car.

"So what's mom's big meeting about?" knowing her mother lived and worked at the family shrine she was curious as to what was going on so early in the morning. Her mother made is sound very important.

"Oh some rich guy keeps trying to bully mom into selling the shrine so that he can put a restaurant in its place." Sota said with a mouth full of cookie. Kagome frowned as some crumbs hit her leather seats.

"What? She's not going through with it is she? The shrine has been in our family for years." Kagome said they were arriving at Sota's school.

"I don't think so, but the man is very persistant. His name is Naraku Kurio. Mom is going to meet with a lawyer and see what her choices are. The shrine doesn't bring in a lot of money. And this guy is willing to pay a lot." Sota said while getting out of the car. Kagome nodded and waved good bye.

'I don't like the sound of this.' She thought to herself. She drove towards the art school on the other end of town. She didn't have any classes today the college was on there spring break. Sota's didn't start for another week. But she wanted to pick up painting and get some of her books, and supplies.

She parked her car in the student parking lot and walking into the building. There were still students around they had only been out a day. She walked up to her class room, where her painting was waiting a leather case. Gathering the paint and the books she needed she was about to leave when she ran into some one in the door way.

"Shit" she mumbled as her books dropped all over the floor. She didn't even look up to see who she had bumped.

"Watch where you're going next time, girl" said a man. Kagome looked up and saw a youkai, probably dog, with long silver hair and puppy ears. His eyes were a peircing gold. He looked down his nose at her. It was Inu yasha, they had a few courses together and he was always being a dick.

They had dated for a few years, until he cheated on her. Kagome broke up with him when she found out. Since then he has desided to make it his personal job to humiliate her every chance he gets. Yes, he was soo mature.

"Listen, jerk. I was watching where I was going. Maybe if you looked ahead instead of down your nose all the time you might have seen me coming." She picked up her stuff and was about to leave when he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You have no right to talk to me that way, it's not my fault you're a clumsy wench." Kagome jerked away from him. 'Why is he always being such a dick.'

"Fuck off!" she spat as she walked out of the room. On her way out she saw her friend Sango walking towards her.

"Hey Kags, what's got you all worked up?" Sango asked as she offered to carry Kagome's books. Kagome sighed.

"Just Inu yasha being a dick, and I found out my mom might be loosing the family shrine" Kagome said trying to calm down.

"Your mom is losing the shrine?!" Sango looked shocked and worried. Kagome shook her head.

"No, but she has to consider selling it, because it's not really a cash cow or anything." Sango nodded.

"You know what? I know what would make you feel better?" Sango looked at her with a grin. Kagome looked worried.

"Let me set you up on a date." Sango looked at her hopefully.

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango was always trying to set her up with anyone she could get her hands on.

"Come on Kagome he's a great guy, and a looker!" Sango gave her puppy dog eyes. Kagome shrugged 'I guess it couldn't hurt I've got nothing better to do on my break.'

"Okay, I guess I'll give it a try. Whats his name?" Kagome asked.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Alright that's the first Chapter. Bet you'll never guess who Sango is setting Kagome up with. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Innu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

Blind Date  
Chapter 2

Kagome & Sesshomaru

**Previously:**

"Let me set you up on a date." Sango looked at her hopefully.  
"No way!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango was always trying to set her up with anyone she could get her hands on.  
"Come on Kagome he's a great guy, and a looker!" Sango gave her puppy dog eyes. Kagome shrugged 'I guess it couldn't hurt I've got nothing better to do on my break.'  
"Okay, I guess I'll give it a try. What's his name?" Kagome asked.

"That my dear, is a secret. It's a blind date, Hello? Any way all you need to know is that he will be waiting at the restaurant _'__Le Fontainebleau'_. Just tell the host your name and he will bring you right to your date." Sango said matter of factly. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"You knew that I was going to agree!" Kagome said. Sango grinned and nodded. Kagome playfully hit her in the arm and held the door for her as they walked to the parking lot. "_Le Fontainebleau_? But that is probably the most expensive place in Tokyo!"

Sango nodded. "Yes it is but what do you care Kags? It's not as if you're paying! Just be there by 7:30. Don't be late!" Sango set the books on top of Kagome's car and waved good bye as she walked away.

'Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into… Oh well, just an excuse to get myself a new dress.' Kagome smiled as she drove to her favorite little boutique just a few blocks away from the should She parked her car and went inside. She smiled brightly as she walked into a stylish store full of couture dresses and shoes, along with purses and other accessories.. 'Blind date. That means little black dress!'

"Can I help you Miss?" asked a skinny built man with his blonde hair in a sort of fohawk due, Kagome could have swore he was wearing mascara. Kagome nodded. His name tag said Ginta. He was wearing a forest green button up shirt and a very tight pair of jeans.

"Yea, I'm looking for a black dress. I'm going on a blind date." Kagome said as she felt a red dress hanging on display.

"Right this way." Ginta winked and brought her to a whole section full of black dresses. They were gorgeous. She didn't know which she would choose.

"I think these three would look wonderful on you but feel free to try on which ever you like, and I'm here if you need a second opinion."

He handed her a knee length strapless with a full skirt, a pencil shaped shin length with a slit up the right side and a plunging neck line, and last a casual shirt dress that buttoned down the front and was knee length with a small slit up the right side. She tried the first one on and came out, being a curvy girl a strapless wasn't her best choice with her C size breast.

"What do you think Ginta?" she said twirling around to give him the full effect.

"No, not right for you." He said sending her back into the dressing room. Next she came out with the longer dress with the plunging neck line. She looked gorgeous, but it wasn't right either. Boobs in the face was not a great first impression. She wanted to look good, not easy.

"Umm, I think this is a little too much for a first date you know?"

"Your right, you need casual, yet sophisticated. Try the third I think that will be the winner." Ginta suggested. Kagome nodded. She came back out in the button up shirt dress. It looked great, and showed an exceptable about of cleavage.

"Yes, I new that would the one! You'll wear you're hair up of course, with that nice collar. Now for shoes"

Kagome giggled and ran giddily over to the shoes. She didn't know what she wanted. Flats, heels, boots! Shoes were her weakness. " What do you think Ginta, maybe flats?"

"Well you could do that, or you could get these gorgeous red sling backs! With the open toe?" Kagome nodded throwing all other ideas out the window and tried them on. They were perfect.

"Sweet heart you look so fab, Is that all?" Kagome nodded and Ginta brought her things up to the counter. "That'll be $235." 

Kagome handed him her visa and paid for her things. She had had steady job all through college, and was doing well so she could afford to splurge a little. She was honestly getting a little excited she had only been on a few dates since breaking up with Inu yasha her freshman year of college. They all turned out to be either perverted or boring. She was 20 years old for god sakes she needed a little excitement.

By the time she got to her house it was around 10:00 am. She has spent two hours shopping, which was not very long for Kagome's usual. Ginta was a big help. She would have to remember to ask for him personally when she shopped there again. Dropping her wallet on the counter and taking off her flats at the door, she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Her apartment wasn't that large but it was a loft decorated with modern furniture, and had a colorful sceme going on. It was very clean, Kagome was a clean freak. She hated her house to looke messy. She had floor to ceiling windows that gave her a gorgeous few of the city. She had recently gotten curtains so that the city didn't have the same few of her. She had a few plants and had wanted to get a dog but never got around to getting one. She sometimes got lonely.

She sat on the couch and dug her cell phone out of her pocket. She wanted to call her mom and see how the meeting with the lawyer went.

RING RING!

"Hello, Mama?"

_"Hey Sweetheart."_

_  
_"Hey, I was just wondering how your meeting went? Sota told me what was up. Why didn't you tell me mama?"

_"I meant to tell you Kagome, I just didn't want you to worry. Any way I talked with my lawyer he said we are barely making it money wise and should sell or think of a way to bring in more money at the shrine."_

"It'll be okay, Mama. We will think of something. I could maybe give art lessons there on the week ends or something."

"_Oh, well that is an idea. That could help a lot. Dear we'll talk more about it later though I have to get going and go help your grandfather give tours. We're having a busy day despite our recent bad luck"_

"Alright, Mama. I'll call you after my date tonight"

"_Date? Who's the lucky man!?"_

"Don't know yet! See you mama!" Kagome hung up and desided to take a nap before getting ready for the date.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat with his feet on his desk dosing a little. He had had a hard day so far. Full of meetings and he had even had to deal with his halfbreed brother who need money and was too lazy to work for it. He rubbed his temples. 'Maybe this blind date won't be such a bad idea. I could use a break.'

Though he still couldn't believe he had let Miroku talk him into it. But he had promised she was smart and gorgeous. She goes to the art school and her name is Kagome Higarashi. 'She doesn't sound so bad. But she'll have to know her place. This Sesshomaru has high

standards.'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it, Chapter 2. I promise they will meet next chapter. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Innu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshoumaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
****Chapter 3**

**Previously:**

Though he still couldn't believe he had let Mirouku talk him into it. But he had promised she was smart and gorgeous. She goes to the art school and her name is Kagome Higarashi. 'She doesn't sound so bad. But she'll have to know her place. This Sesshoumaru has high

Standards.'

* * *

Kagome woke up at around 5:30. 'Wow, I must have been more exhausted then I had thought." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of green tea from the refrigerator and went to her room to start getting ready for her big date. She turned on the TV to the local news channel and walked into the bathroom connected to her room. 

Started the long process of curling her long raven colored hair. It was naturally full, wavy, and reached all the way to the middle of her back. Kagome was gorgeous, though she would never admit it being so modest. She was 5' 4" & had a curvy athletic build. She likes to keep herself in shape and eat healthy. Her eyes were big and brown with some gold-ish specks.

Her eyes were what made her breath taking. They gave away all her emotions. Kagome was full of expression. She was completely oblivious to her affect on the male population of Tokyo. Never noticing how she would catch the eyes of the demons and humans alike. And of course the jealous glares from girls as well. And to top it off she was always smiling. Kagome was a naturally cheerful person. It takes a lot to ruin her day.

She took a drink of her tea and almost spit it right back out hearing the TV in the background. 'Inu yasha Taisho has been spotted with newly engaged girlfriend Kikyo Midoriko making wedding plans for the next spring! Congratulations to the lucky couple. We hope our station is the one to film the big day.'

Kagome's hear sank, 'He doesn't deserve to be happy for how he treated me, they deserve each other!' She let out a growl to herself and finished the last strand of uncurled hair. When she was finished she put her hair up in a simple pony tail. And applied some make up. Just a bit of mascara and some lip gloss.

By now she has butterflies. 'I can't wait to go see this Mystery Man… I hope he's nice.' She put on her new dress. She left the first three buttons open exposing just a bit of lace from the red bra she had put on. To match the red shoes of course. 'Ok I better just get going so I'm not late.'

She ran out of her apartment and almost forgot to lock her door. She turned around to lock it and then placed her keys back into her purse, when she turned around she saw her very good looking neighbor. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he was muscular looking. She had heard the girls on that floor gossiping about how he just came out of a divorce and that's why he was moving in here. Mostly she heard that he was single.

He looked Kagome's way; she waved politely, 'God he's hot…' He gave her a wink accompanied by a wolfish grin. Kagome could tell he was a demon. No human is that good looking. She blushed and went to the elevator down to the garage. 'You're on your way to a date Kagome! Pull yourself together. You're like a school girl! Getting all worked up about some demon…. A hot one...'

She got into her car and was starting her car when her phone rang.

'Hello?'_'Hey Kags!' _

'Hey Sango, what's up?' 

_'Just making sure you're on your way to __Le Fontainebleau__." _

_"_Yes, Kami you sound like my mother. I ate my breakfast! And I did brush my teeth!" 

_'Good I was just making sure you don't go messing this up! Good Luck. Call me to let me know how it goes.'_ And Sango hung up.

'I wouldn't mess it up. What does she think I am? A baka?"'Okay on my way….' Kagome drove whilst singing to herself in the car to fallout boy. Thirty minutes later she pulled her car into the parking lot, the drive wasn't that long but she had to stop to pee and get some gum. She parked her car so nervous she almost forgot her purse in the car. 'Ok Kags. Pull yourself back together. Confidence. I will exude confidence.'Kagome walked into the _Le Fontainebleau_ and immediately her jaw dropped. It was gorgeous; this meal would probably cost this man as much as one month of her rent.

* * *

She didn't know how right she was. Sesshomaru sat at a table for two in the far corner where it would nice and secluded for maximum privacy. Being the owner of the most successful business in Tokyo he likes to keep a low profile. But he didn't expect a riot in a place as classy as this. They wouldn't like their restaurant to get a bad review from the most respected man in Japan. He would make sure they lost a star and their five star reputations. 

He turned around when he heard a female voice telling the host "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. My date should be waiting for me." The host nodded and proceeded to bring the woman to her date.'She is late its 7:35.' He thought to himself he didn't turn around to look not wanted to appear too interested. A raven haired woman sat down. He had to admit she was gorgeous. Her hair was up and her dress showed just enough of her red bra to make him wonder. As she sat down she gave him a very inquisitive look. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm your date." Sesshomaru nodded."You're late Ms. Higurashi." Her jaw dropped.

* * *

Kagome's mouth opened a little. 'What? Asshole it's only seven thirty five.' But for the sake of being polite she decided to let it go and apologize. "I know I'm sorry, I had to take care of something. So I haven't been told your name. Blind date and all." Sesshoumaru nodded. 'Is that all he does. How annoying.' 

"My name is Sesshoumaru Taisho." He said nonchalantly while looking through his menu. He didn't mind almost completely ignoring her apparently. This worked in Kagome's favor because it was now the third time her jaw had dropped. 'Sesshoumaru, Inu yasha's brother. Oh god Sango I hate you! He is worse then Inu yasha, as far as the asshole department goes!' Kagome sighed and looked over her menu. The waiter came back to see what they would like to order.

After they ordered. Kagome tried to start up conversation while they waited. "So ahh… what do you do?"-"I own a multi-million dollar company."-"Oh"-"Do you like it?"-"It is work."-"Well I am going to school for art. I want to teach and run my own studio. I work at a gallery downtown."-"Hn."

'Oh Kami. What have I done? I must have been a serial killer in a past life to deserve a date with this man! Thank god. The food's here.' They ate in almost complete silence.

"So how do you know Sango?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her for only the second time through the whole date.

"Through Miroku. He was the one who talked me into going through with this whole blind date idea." He said then arrogantly sipping his wine he went back to silence.

"Oh, so you're Inu yasha's brother?" she asked hoping to spark some kind of conversation. Sesshomaru looked at her disgusted.

"Half."

Kagome tried to ease back into the silence but she couldn't take it. "Why did you even come here if you didn't want to actually acknowledge that you were on a date?"

"I lost a bet." Sesshomaru said curtly. Kagome was furious. How could she have been so unlucky to be set up with the most arrogant bastard in the world?

"Well I'm so sorry for your misfortune it must be so horrible to have to feign interest in me." She spat.

"I accept you apology." He said looking at her with the same expressionless face he had been wearing all night.

"You are the biggest asshole I have ever met. I never thought I'd say it but you are worse then you're brother." Kagome said. She immediately regretted this as she watched his eyes tinge red, but after the initial scare she was glad to see he could show some kind of emotion.

"Listen Wench, Do you know who you are talking to? I will never be worse then that half-breed of a brother." He growled.

"You know what fuck you." Kagome said a little louder then she intended. Sesshoumaru looked murderously at her.

"Keep your voice down human. You are making a scene." Kagome stood up.

"No I will not be quiet. Besides the whole world should be allowed to hear how much of a prick you are!" She spat grabbing her purse she left him sitting there alone. The host waved good bye to her as she stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat there and though you couldn't tell by looking at him he was a little shocked. The human had just snapped. Like one of the crazy people you see on prime time. Miroku was going to definitely be punished for this. 'How dare she compare me to that mutt? His name doesn't deserve to be spoken in this Sesshomaru's presence. This Higurashi will not be forgotten for humiliating me."

* * *

**Well there you go Chapter 3 I hope that you all enjoyed it. I want to give a shout out to my spell checker 101 Aka ****Roonztaijiya****. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshoumaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 4**

**Previously:**

Sesshomaru sat there and though you couldn't tell by looking at him he was a little shocked. The human had just snapped. Like one of the crazy people you see on prime time. Miroku was going to definitely be punished for this. 'How dare she compare me to that mutt? His name doesn't deserve to be spoken in this Sesshomaru's presence. This Higurashi will not be forgotten for humiliating me."

**

* * *

****  
** Sesshomaru sat there for a moment letting the surprise wear off. The waiter came to give him the check. "Sir would the check be altogether or separate?" asked little French man asked. A light bulb turned on in the taiyoukai's head. 

"Together. But could you tell me how much half would be. My date had to leave early but she wanted to split the tab." He said smirking to him self. 'Yes, that crazy human would pay.' He paid for the meal and went out to his car. I have to get home Rin will no doubt be waiting for me.

Driving to his house he pondered to himself his day. It had been busy dealing with all those insolent people at work. He had also had to have an hour-long meeting with Naraku who will not give up on trying to buy his company. Its been the third meeting this month and his answer has always been no. Why would he Taiyoukai and owner of the biggest company in Japan ever think of selling it to a lower level demon? How unintelligent does this Naraku think he is? 'I still don't like this man. I have a bad feeling about him. I don't think he likes to play it fair.'

Sesshomaru pulled into the mansion only five blocks from the French restaurant. It was a gray house with giant windows and beautiful landscaping. The front door was surrounded by flowers Rin had insisted on saying "Daddy, mommies like flowers. And Rin wants a mommy." So the flowers had been put in, on the off chance that some lone 'Mommy' would walk by and take the job of being Rin's new mommy. Rin had not been an expected or planned for child. She was a surprise. Sesshomaru rarely kept women for company, but after his father died and the company had been left to him along with the responsibility of his younger half brother, he had went out on the town to try and unwind. He had ended up going home with some woman. And that night Rin had been conceived, being intoxicated, Sesshomaru had not smelled the baby in the woman's sent. So he woke up early and went home. Not thinking any thing of it.

Nine months later it was almost as if the stork had magically dropped a baby on his doorstep. He at first thought it was a ding-dong ditch prank from the next-door neighbor's children. But of course the next-door neighbor's kids were too young to produce a child to leave on the stoop of his home. He was going to call social security but when he picked up the crying baby there was no denying that this was his child. She had tiny demon claws and wide-open amber eyes. She recognized him as her father instantly as all dog demon children do. And he got full custody of the little girl he had named Rin. And since that day 5 years ago they had been almost inseparable, except for his time at work.

Rin and his company were the only things that Sesshomaru seemed to care about. And he took good care of both. Rin deserved only the best in his eyes, and though he might not want to admit it. She did deserve the best mother.

**

* * *

** Kagome was driving home still furious at Sesshomaru. 'And I thought Inu yasha was a prick. Well thank you universe for proving me wrong hmm?'. So the lucky lady drove home trying to calm herself, 'At least I got a new dress out of it. And some new shoes.' But that wasn't enough to cheer her up. She had been looking forward to a having a good night, maybe even a good night kiss. But that would not happen tonight and she sure as hell never wanted to kiss the lips of that bastard. 'He would probably turn into a dragon and bite my head right off!' She giggled to herself. 

She made it home safely, not that her date cared. She came in the door and kicked off her shoes with a sigh. She pulled her cell out of her purse there were four missed calls and 2 voice mails. 'Sango…' she thought, shaking her head, 'Exactly why I put my phone on silent.' So she called her voice mail and entered her password.

"You have two unread messages. First Message from '_Sango_' received at 7:32 pm. _'Hey Kags just me, Sango. Making sure you made it to your date. I hope it goes well call me when its done.' _End of first message. Second message from '_Sango'_ received at 7:59 pm. '_Hey Kags just me, again. Date must be going well since you haven't called me back. I knew you two would get along! Call me to thank me!'_ End of Messages. To delete press messages 7. Messages deleted. You have no new messages."

'Kami, for being my best friend she must not know anything about me. Rule number 1 of Kagome's handbook. 'Don't date assholes' Sango must have missed that little tidbit when thinking it was brilliant to set her up with the brother of her last asshole boyfriend's brother. Really smart Sango. Oh well I'll call her in the morning. I need some rest to get over this horrible experience.' Kagome brushed her teeth and got ready to get in bed when her doorbell rang. 'Who the hell could be ringing my doorbell at 9:30!? Does the universe not realize I am in a horrible mood?' Kagome got out of her bed and was about to open the door when her doorbell started going off again.

"I'm COMING!" she yelled. She opened the door only to see reporters trying to cram there way into her house. And also realized she had opened the door in a pair of tint shorts and a tank top. "Oh Fuck"

"We're going to have to edit that out." said one of the reporters to their cameraman who nodded. "So Miss Higurashi, what is it like to be taken on a date by the richest man in Tokyo?" Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Miss Higurashi, was it love at first sight?"

"How long have you too been seeing each other?"

"Do you plan on moving in with him any time soon?" Kagome was dumbstruck. She tried to just shut her door but it was far too late for that.

"Miss Higurashi, Tokyo wants answers!" yelled a woman holding a microphone to her face. She was about to scream for help when a certain demon came to her rescue.

"Don't you scumbags have anything better to do besides pester this woman into insanity. She doesn't want to answer your questions! And you're being too loud. This is an apartment building and people are trying to get to sleep." Said Kouga. Kagome smiled at him thank fully. The reporters looked intrigued instead of intimidated.

"Kagome who is this?"

"Does Sesshomaru know about him."

Kagome growled to her 'Can my night get any worse!?' Kouga was not angry and his eyes tinged a little red. "Get the fuck out of my apartment building before I rip all of you to shreds! Do you understand or will I have to make an example out of the next one to shove a microphone in Kagome's face?" They all nodded and proceeded to the elevator. Stampeding more like.

"Thank you so much." Kagome smiled at Kouga forgetting once again she was half naked until the demon glanced down at her chest. "Pervert!" she said.

Kouga chuckled. "No problem. Think of it as a neighborly deed. You could repay me by having dinner with me tomorrow night." Kagome thought about it 'Well it can't be worse then tonight.' She nodded.

"Pick me up at 7:00." Kouga nodded and bid her goodnight. Kagome smiled and went to bed, after locking her door with the padlock. 'Sango is dead to me.' Was her last thought before going to bed. Not daring to turn the news on to see how ridiculous she looked.

**

* * *

** Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as he watched Kagome looked scared as the reporters bombarded her with questions as to her relationship with him. A relationship that did not exist, but Sesshomaru did not think this was punishment enough for Higurashi. Oh, no he still planned on presenting her with her bill tomorrow, he was going to personally track her down and give it to her. He would make sure that she was put in her place. She had no idea who she had insulted.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 4 is up. I do think I am spoiling you with a chapter a day but alas. They idea's just keep coming. Thanks for the reviews I look forward to reading more. HINT HINT R&R.**

ps. Hornswaggle. I love you. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 5**

**Previously:**

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as he watched Kagome looked scared as the reporters bombarded her with questions as to her relationship with him. A relationship that did not exist, but Sesshomaru did not think this was punishment enough for Higurashi. Oh, no he still planned on presenting her with her bill tomorrow, he was going to personally track her down and give it to her. He would make sure that she was put in her place. She had no idea who she had insulted.

* * *

As Sesshomaru was chuckling a little until karma in the form of Rin came out from behind the black leather sofa he was sitting on. "Papa, is Kagome Rin's new mama? I knew the flowers would work. I just new it…" Sesshomaru mentally sighed and motioned for Rin to sit on his lap. She complied and plopped down waiting patiently for her answer. 

"Kagome is not going to be you're new mother Rin. It was a failed date. Why are you so bent on having a new mother? Am I not enough?" He asked giving his daughter pretend puppy eyes. Rin was the only person who saw this side of Sesshomaru.

Rin pondered her reply. Sesshomaru chuckled at his five year old. He had raised a deep thinker. "Papa, you are enough. But you're a bad cook, and you're a boy! Auntie Sango says that 'A growing girl needs a mommy to help her with girl problems.'" She answered matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well, Daddy will behaving a talk with auntie Sango quite soon." He said. Miroku's woman would deffinatly not be forgotten. Sesshomaru wanted revenge. He never should have bet Miroku that Inu yasha would ever get engaged. 'How was I suppose to know that there was some very unintelligent woman waiting for him!'

"Come on Rin. Time for bed." Rin frowned; it was her turn for puppy dog eyes. Both of them being dog demons it was not uncommon in the household.

"No, Daddy that's okay, Rin will stay up with you." Rin tried the 'I'm too mature for bedtime' approach. Sesshomaru wasn't buying it.

"Maybe when you're six Rin." Rin's face lit up and the prospects of being one year older. She nodded and yawned and bobbed off to bed. Sesshomaru smiled fallowing after. Rin never slept well with out him tucking her in, no matter how mature she tried to seem.

* * *

Kagome woke up around 6:00 to her alarm going off. They high pitched beep was her least favorite sound. Grumbling to herself about it was the start of her morning routine on a Saturday morning. She got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to get in the shower. The water both woke her up and calmed her morning anger. She washed up and got out and rapped a towel around her body. She walked into her room to grab some clean clothes from the closet. She picked out a black pinstripe skirt, with a matching jacket. She wore a classic white cotton shirt that buttoned up the front. She left her hair down and applied a bit of make up before going to get on a pair of black flats. She grabbed her purse and cell and headed out the door.

She usually didn't run into any one this early on a Saturday, she went down to the the garage and got into her car. She speed dialed Sango's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Sango? We need to talk." Kagome said in a very intimidating tone. She heard a gulp from the other line.

"_About what Kags, did the date not go well"_ Sango tried to play dumb but the shake in her voice gave her away.

"Don't pretend like you haven't seen the news!" She heard another gulp. "Sango you set me up with not only the richest man in Tokyo but the meanest too!?"

_"It was Miroku's idea." _

"I can't believe you did this to me. He's horrible! I've never been so insulted. He pretended as if I wasn't there half the time. I might as well not have been. He had no interest in the date at all. He had informed he lost a bet and that was why he was there in the first place." Kagome let out a long exhale. 

_"Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't know he would be so rude."_

"And then I was humiliated in front of all of Tokyo. If my date wasn't bad enough!"

_"Don't worry Kagome. I won't ask you to see him ever again! I'm so sorry."_

"Not to mention he is Sesshomaru's brother."

_"I know I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry Kags."_

"We'll talk more later Sango, I have to go I'm at the gallery." Kagome hung up and parked her car. She walked in to her work and clocked in.  
"Hey Kagome I saw you on TV this morning!" said the maintenance guy. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. Thanks." Kagome walked up to the desk and took a seat. She had work to do. Thank god she needed to get her mind off things." She started filing the sales made this week. They were doing really well. She had sold 3 large paintings this week. Just as she came back from the filing room and was about to sit down at her desk the door swung open.

'Oh fuck. Oh fuck!' Kagome screamed in her head. The last person in the world she had wanted to see just walked in the door. None other then Mr. Taisho owner of Taisho Corp. He was wearing a gray suit and looked very professional, and intimidating. Kagome put her head down pretending she hadn't noticed him and tried to look to busy for conversations.

"Ahem." She heard him clear his throat no doubt demanding her attention. Kagome didn't even look up.

"Welcome to Shikon Art Gallery, My name is Kagome. How can I be of assistance."

"We need to talk Higurashi." Kagome gulped. She slowing met his eyes. His face held no expression. She was immediately reminded why she was so upset the night before.

"Oh, about what?" she said non-chalantly. Sesshomaru handed her a envelope.

"What is this?" Kagome asked opening it up.

_Dear Miss Higurashi, _

You owe Sesshomaru Taisho $250.78. He will need the money by Wednesday or there will be problems.

Thank you. 

"You're shitting me right?" Kagome asked looking at him. He shook his head. "It was a fucking date. Not a good one. But you are expected to pay either way."

"Not after you're little episode. I refuse so pay for you're half of the meal. I'll be needing the money by Wednesday. You know where to find me." With that He spun around and walked right out the door.

"No I don't know where to find you." Kagome mumbled to herself childishly bobbing her head. Until she looked a the envelope that had the address of his company's building printed where the return address would be. 'Asshole.'

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as he walked out of the building. 'That will show her.' He got in to his Mercedes and drove to work. He walked into the building and immediately ever one looked at him. "Get back to work!" he said as he went over to the elevatator up to the 10th floor of the building where his office was located.

He was joined by his annoying secretary Kagura, and some other female employees. They all look at him longingly know doubt all of them had scene the news this morning showing Kagome getting pelted with question about her relationship with him. He smirked, good maybe they will start getting a little more work done around here now that they think I'm off the market. Kagura on the other had was gazing at him batting her long eyelashes.

'Damn… apparently this one is not going down without a fight.'

* * *

**Well so much for trying to hold out on chapters. I lasted maybe an hour after I posted Chapter 4. I am an amazing person I think. haha R&R.**

**And to all of you that are reviewing thank you. You guys are great. I'm glad to here the good feed back. Next chapter we'll here more about Inu yasha's wedding. And Kouga and Kagome's date! Hopefully it'll go better then her and Sesshomaru's. Don't worry the pairing hasn't changed but the plot will thicken.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 6**

**Previously:**

Sesshomaru smirked as he walked out of the building. 'That will show her.' He got in to his Mercedes and drove to work. He walked into the building and immediately ever one looked at him. "Get back to work!" he said as he went over to the elevatator up to the 10th floor of the building where his office was located.

He was joined by his annoying secretary Kagura, and some other female employees. They all look at him longingly know doubt all of them had scene the news this morning showing Kagome getting pelted with question about her relationship with him. He smirked, good maybe they will start getting a little more work done around here now that they think I'm off the market. Kagura on the other had was gazing at him batting her long eyelashes.

'Damn… apparently this one is not going down without a fight.'

* * *

Inu yasha was laying in bed with Kikyo and reached over to flip on the TV. Only to see his exgirlfriend. His jaw dropped. 

"_So Miss Higurashi, what is it like to be taken on a date by the richest man in Tokyo?" Kagome's mouth dropped._

"_Miss Higurashi, was it love at first sight?"_

"_How long have you too been seeing each other?"_

"_Do you plan on moving in with him any time soon?" Kagome was dumbstruck. She tried to just shut her door but it was far too late for that._

"_Miss Higurashi, Tokyo wants answers!" yelled a woman holding a microphone to her face. She was about to scream for help when a certain demon came to her rescue._

"_Don't you scumbags have anything better to do besides pester this woman into insanity. She doesn't want to answer your questions! And you're being too loud. This is an apartment building and people are trying to get to sleep." Said Kouga. Kagome smiled at him thank fully. The reporters looked intrigued instead of intimidated._

"_Kagome who is this?"_

"_Does Sesshomaru know about him?"_

His jaw dropped for the second time, not only was Kagome on TV but she was also dating Sesshomaru! Before he knew it he let out a growl. 'What why am I mad? I am engaged. And Kikyo is way better then that Kagome." But his growl was loud enough to wake up Kikyo also looked a little shocked to see Kagome on TV.

"So she seems to be attracted to you're family." Kikyo spat. She hated Kagome for having Inu yasha first. 'Well at least she couldn't hang on to the best Taisho man.' She tried to convince herself. "You didn't tell me she was dating you brother."

"Half brother. And I didn't tell you because I had no idea. Sesshomaru and I aren't exactly close." He said. He got up out of bed, and was getting dressed. He was going to go have a talk with Sesshomaru.

"Inu where are you going I thought we were going to talk about the wedding today. I want to make it earlier remember!?" Kikyo pouted still in bed.

"Yea, we will I just have to go take care of something first." He said. He went out to his car and drove to Taisho Corp.

* * *

Kagome decided to take a break. She was going to go give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind, because that's as close as he would get to a piece of her wallet. She shut down the gallery so she could take her lunch break. Even though it was 10:30am. She got in her car and drove to Taisho Corp. 'Asshole I can't believe that he would even think of making me pay. He should be paying me for having to sit with him for that 45 minutes!'

She parked her car and walked into the building. The first floor was full of bustling people. There were a handful of people waiting for appointments reading magazines in the modernly decorated waiting room. 'Kami, Its like a really hospital with a fancy dress code!' she thought. By the look on the receptionists face she had also seen the news. She had cropped black hair and was wearing a way too low black halter top with a crotch length skirt. 'Wow she must be really professional.'

"I need to speak with Sesshomaru."

"Mr. Taisho is in a meeting, do you have an appointment."

"No, I don't. But it is very important and won't take long."

"Ma'am I can't do that."

"Do you not know who you're talking to?" Kagome said looking at the woman as if she were a speak of dirt. 'I'll just take a page out of Sesshomaru's book.'

"Yes, I do but I'm under strict orders-"

"Listen, if you don't let me in to see my boyfriend, I will personally see to it that you loose your job. Is that understood?" Kagome said daring the woman to argue. The receptionist nodded and buzzed her through the door.

"It's the 10th floor. You can wait in his office." She said meekly. Kagome thanked her and for in the elevator up. When she got to the tenth floor. No one stopped her from walking straight into Sesshomaru's office. She sat right down in his leather desk chair and made her self to home.

She only waited for about ten minutes before Sesshomaru walked into the room. It was his turn to drop his jaw. He looked at her and lifted up his eyebrow. "Get out of my desk."

"No thanks."

"Woman."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"This bill. You will not be getting any money from me. If anything you should be paying me for enduring you're company."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and another thing. Has any one ever told you, you are a gigantic asshole. You're arrogant and you're rude? Well if they haven't let me take the liberty of informing you. And I want you to know you're not as good looking as you think!" she said.

"Hn." Kagome was about to scream. "If you are done ranting Miss Higurashi, I have important things to do."

"I hate you." Kagome said getting up to leave.

"Good." Kagome stormed out of his office only to run into the chest of another person she was not so found of.

"Kagome?" Inu yasha said looking at her for a minute not believing she was there.

"Go to hell Inu yasha."

* * *

Sesshomaru was surprised to see Kagome sitting in his desk when he walked in from another pointless meeting of employees telling him what he already knew. 'How did she get in here. I thought I put Yura on strict orders not to let any one in without an appointment.'

"Get out of my desk." 'She's just sitting there like she owns this place.'

"No thanks." 'Ugh!'

"Woman." He growled.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" 'Again?'

"This bill. You will not be getting any money from me. If anything you should be paying me for enduring you're company."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and another thing. Has any one ever told you, you are a gigantic asshole. You're arrogant and you're rude? Well if they haven't let me take the liberty of informing you. And I want you to know you're not as good looking as you think!" I raised an eyebrow. 'Now we both know that's a lie Higurashi.' Sesshomaru decided not to argue with her. 'I just want her to leave.'

"Hn."

"If you are done ranting Miss Higurashi, I have important things to do."

"I hate you." She got up to leave.

"Good." 'Oh god I am deeply deeply saddened that Kagome does not love or even like me.' As she was walking out she ran right into Inu yasha who looked surprised to see her there.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru was surprised 'He knows her? Well that could work in my favor.'

"Go to hell Inu yasha." Sesshomaru let a smirk grace his gorgeous features. 'Apparently they know each other well. This is going to work out very nice. I think I will be seeing Kagome again…'

Kagome was in the elevator and out of sight, and Inu yasha was once again back on track.

"Sesshomaru, You are dating Kagome?!"

"It would seem so.." Sesshomaru said. 'Though it was not completely a lie, it did _seem_ so, and he would let his brother think so for the time being.' He wanted to see where this would go.

"Not any more you aren't." Inu yasha said his chest puffed out proudly. 'And you're going to stop me how?'

"Do not think that you can boss me around hanyou. I will date who ever I feel like dating. I think Kagome and I… We have something special." 'Yes, special is deffinately what it is.'

"Sesshomaru you are only using her! I know you."

'Yes precisely, I think I am.' Sesshomaru thought and had to stop himself from chuckling.

* * *

**Third Chapter today. Yes I do indeed spoil you. So I feel the need to let you know that come monday I won't be updating as often since I have school. But I will promise at least two chapters during the week and I will probably do alot more on the week end, when I have more spare time. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 7**

**Previously: **

"Sesshomaru you are only using her! I know you." 

'Yes precisely, I think I am.' Sesshomaru thought and had to stop himself from chuckling.

* * *

"Inu yasha, you are just a pup. You'll never be able to fathom what Kagome and I have." 'This is too easy.' Sesshomaru gloated to himself. 'Inu yasha growled.

"You can't have her." He spat his eyes were now tingeing red. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. 'Apparently Inu yasha has feelings for this human, despite his engagement to Kikyo.'

"You have no claim on her. If I am correct you are engaged. The wedding is this spring?" Sesshomaru tapped a pen on his desk.

"Kikyo wants it sooner. It will probably be in two months." Inu yasha said quietly. He didn't want to get married so soon. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to get married. And now that Kagome is with Sesshomaru, he wanted her more then ever.

"Well be sure to send me an invitation, Kagome and I would love to attend." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inu yasha growled again. 'Sesshomaru 1 Inu yasha 0'

"I've told you already. You cannot have her." Inu yasha said his demon blood was taking over. "She is mine."

Sesshomaru let his demon side have a bit of control. He let out a growl. Inu yasha called his beast recognized the superior demon. "Get out of my office. Be sure to let me know what the date of the wedding is. I'll pencil you in little brother."

"This isn't over, you won't have her." Inu yasha stormed out of his office. Sesshomaru almost grinned. He had won this small battle, and he planned to keep winning. Kagome would be his for as long as he felt necessary, he had no doubt she would be like any other female and fall head over heels for him. But alas, she was human and she was expendable. He only needed her to piss of his brother. For now she was his secret weapon.

He pressed a button on his phone that connected him to Kagura's headset. "Kagura, Call the flower shop and have them send a dozen roses to Kagome Higurashi at the Shikon art gallery."

"Yes, sir is that all?" she said, she sounded a little disappointed.

"Yes, for now." Sesshomaru said. 'I am an evil genius. I hope Rin is right about this flower business…'

* * *

Kagome was sitting at work it had been a few hours since her blow out with Sesshomaru and then unwanted encounter with Inu yasha. She had finally calmed herself and was looked forward to her date tonight with Kouga that would definitely go better then her date the night before.

She had already sold apiece today; it had been an abstract painting. She couldn't believe how much the woman paid for it. It was hideous and they'd been trying to get rid of it for ages. But the woman was in love with it and who was she to set her straight?

She was filling out the papers when Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, walked in with a bouquet of flowers in his handles. Kagome giggled, he looked so adorable all grown up trying to be professional. He was only three years older then her brother.

"A dozen roses for a Ms. Kagome Higurashi." He said. Kagome's mouth dropped she hadn't put two and two together that she was the only one there to receive flowers. Well except her boss Keade who was old and also married.

"Umm are you sure?" she asked. Kohaku nodded.

"Yep, there's a card addressed to you. They were to be delivered straight away." Kagome lifted an eyebrow and looked at the card. It said her name on the front and on the inside it said.

_Ms. Higurashi-  
I'd like to apologize for my actions earlier today and last night. And I would love to make it up to you as soon as possible_.

It was signed by none other than Sesshomaru Taisho and under his name was his cell phone number. 'You've got to be kidding me. Is this man trying to drive me crazy?' Kagome was smiling though; she had a weakness for flowers. She entered the phone number into her contacts. She decided to make him wait a while she wasn't going to just fall all over him. 'He maybe attractive but I need to keep a level head. He is after all Inu yasha's brother.'

Despite all efforts to stay level headed, she was smitten all day. She was excited for her date with Kouga and she also was curious about Sesshomaru. But she was defiantly going to play it cool 'Cool as a cucumber. Cool as a cucumber.' She chanted in her head, as she got ready for her date. She dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and light blue baby doll shirt. Kouga left a note on her door that they'd go for pizza and a movie. She was glad much more casual then with Sesshomaru.

She pinned some of her hair back so that it wasn't in her face. 'Well I guess I could call Sesshomaru… I don't know why I'm giving him another chance…' She thought, but then she remembered looking at the roses next to her bed. 'Oh yeah… that's why.' She smiled a little at the cute apology letter that came along with the roses. Kohaku had no doubt told his sister by now and she would never here the end of it!

She grabbed her phone to dial the number. "Talk." She heard a deep voice on the other end say.

"Umm… Sesshomaru?" Kagome was beginning to regret calling. She was loosing her confidence.

"Oh Kagome, I see you got the flowers I sent you." Sesshomaru's voice was a smooth as silk. Kagome let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. A wave of relief washed over her.

"Umm… yeah, they're great. Thank you." Kagome mindlessly started twirling her hair.

"Good, I'm glad you like them. I want to apologize again for my actions." Sesshomaru was on the other end grinning like the Cheshire cat. 'She is melting right in my hands.'

"Oh no, don't worry about it." Kagome said not wanted to sound too desperate.

"So I want to make it up to you. How about tonight?" he said. He had cast the line, now he just had to wait for her to bite.

"Oh, well tonight's not good for me. I've got plans." Kagome said. 'Ha ha I'm not that easy.' Kagome thought.

"Plans?" Sesshomaru ground out. Kagome held back a laugh.

"Oh yeah, you saw that guy that saved me from the reporters, right? Well he asked me out to dinner and a movie. So umm how about Monday night? I'm going to my mom's on Sunday." Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. 'She's going to play hard to get.'

"Yea, that sounds great." He was going to sweep this wench of her feet if it killed him.

"Mmk. Gimmi a call tomorrow. Talk to you later." And she hung up. 'He's melting in my hands.'

* * *

Sango sat at her desk at Taisho Corp. Smiling to herself. 'Kagome will be calling me any time to apologize for over reacting if Kohaku was right about those flowers being from Sesshomaru. I can't wait to tell Miroku. I wonder how Inu yasha is taking this.'

She dialed Miroku's number. "Hello?"

"Miroku guess what?!"

* * *

Inu yasha finally made it back home "Inu where have you been I made breakfast!?" Kikyo whined. Inu yasha turned up his nose.

"I had to take care of some business." He growled. Kikyo nodded.

"So we've agreed the wedding will be in two months?" she asked in a voice so sweet he wanted to throw up. He nodded. 'What did I get myself into?'

* * *

**So there you go. Chapter 7. Next will be Kagome's date with Kouga. Will it be good or bad? She hasn't been having much success as of late but things certainly seem to be looking up. R&R.**

To every one that has reviewed, well you guys rock. You make my day! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Innu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 8**

**P****reviously:**

"Oh, well tonight's not good for me. I've got plans." Kagome said. 'Ha ha I'm not that easy.' Kagome thought.

"Plans?" Sesshomaru ground out. Kagome held back a laugh.

"Oh yeah, you saw that guy that saved me from the reporters, right? Well he asked me out to dinner and a movie. So umm how about Monday night? I'm going to my mom's on Sunday." Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. 'She's going to play hard to get.'

"Yea, that sounds great." He was going to sweep this wench of her feet if it killed him.

"Mmk. Gimmi a call tomorrow. Talk to you later." And she hung up. 'He's melting in my hands.'

* * *

With a little triumphant grin on her face Kagome stashed her phone in her purse. She was walking to her door, when she heard a knock. "Coming!" she yelled sprinting for the door. 'Wait! She stopped to fix her hair. Ok.' "Hey, Kouga." Kagome said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ears.

"Hey gorgeous." The wolf demon was leaned against her door way giving her an irresistible grin. He handed her a small bouquet of lilies.

"For Me?" Kagome asked shyly. Kouga nodded. He waited as she went over to the cabinets and pulled out a vase. She filled it with water and set in the middle island of her kitchen.

"Ready to go? Wouldn't want to be late for the movie, eh?" he said still grinning he offered her his hand.

"Mhm." Kagome smiled back, and took his very toned arm. 'This is going to be a good date.' They walked down to the lobby and out in front of there apartment. All the women in the apartment building glared at her jealously. She even heard a few murmur 'Bitch.'

Kouga walked her to the car and opened the door for her. "Why thank you." He got in on his side and started the car.

"So movie and then late dinner?"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "So what do you do?" trying to start conversation with her new neighbor.

"Well I work for the government. Grant work and stuff. It's boring. How about you?" He asked giving her a playful elbow.

Kagome grinned "Well I work at an art gallery part time, but I'm a full time art student. I plan on opening a studio and teaching art."

"Well aren't you just busy. I'm surprised you have time to come out with me. Between school, work, and a multi-millionaire in you're pocket.

"I just met Sesshomaru." Kagome blushed 'He must think that we are a couple, like half of Tokyo. God I hate TV'

Kouga nodded, "Of course, so we're here." He helped her out of the car giving her another wolfish grin.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat planning his date with Kagome. He impatiently tapped his pen. She said she was busy until Monday. 'Maybe more casual. I'll hold her door, and offer her my arm. Where shall we go... hmm…? There should be a book, on how to sweep a woman off her feet (to piss off your younger brother) why does this woman not fall all over me? Every one else does.' He stood up and started to pace his room. He didn't want to admit that for that same reason she was attractive. She held her composure, sort of, and she was gorgeous, for a human. 'I'll call Miroku, He'll know what she likes.'

"Hey Sesshomaru." He heard Miroku's nervous voice on the other line.

"Miroku, I need you're advice. I'm taking Kagome out on a date again." He heard a chuckle.

"Really? I thought you ruined the first one horribly?" Miroku said. Sesshomaru growled. "Oh you're serious. Umm what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay well where are you taking her?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, well why don't you could her supper. Just bring her to you're place. Sango and I will be happy to take Rin." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Sounds good. Oh, and Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Tell you're woman to stop filling my child's head with nonsense." Her heard Miroku chuckle.

"Will do." The line went dead. He grinned. He had never thought, of a home cooked meal. Now he just had to figure out what he would cook her. 'It will be so romantic it's sickening. I am going to enjoy the look on Inu yasha's face when Kagome is happily rapped around my arm.'

* * *

"Sango you're never going to believe this!" Miroku almost screamed into his phone. Yes, he had to admit he should be working but, this was just too much. 'His boss had just called to ask him advice on how to woo his girlfriend's best friend!'

"Make it quick Roku, I have work to get done. Theses files don't catalog themselves!" Miroku sighed. He would have went down to her floor to tell her but Taisho Corp. has a strict rule about dating co-workers. They had gotten permission to do so, but were on strict orders not to socialize during the day. There business was there business out side of work but at Taisho Corp., all they were to do was work.

"Sesshomaru just called to ask me advice!" he said. Sango was about to scolding him for calling her about such a non-important fact. "About what to do on his and Kagome's second date!"

"You are kidding me!" Sango laughed. "Oh that is so cute. But we better get back to work. I'll talk to you later, snookums."

"You too, my little muffin."

* * *

Kagome and Kouga came out of the movie laughing and sharing jokes. They went to go see 'Knocked up' ( a little old and not in theaters but it's my favorite movie!). "Now that's how you get pink eye!" Kagome said and they bothed just laughed.

They went out to eat and that was all fine and dandy. Nothing really amazing happened. They had pizza and joked around. They were on there way up to their floor when he started to hit on her. Kagome hadn't thought anything of it when he had drank a few bears at the pizza place. She insisted on driving home but she new he wasn't drunk.

"Kagome why don't you stay at my place tonight," Kouga tried to be smoothed and play with her hair.

"No, thanks Kouga. I'm not that kind of girl." She said trying to go to her own apartment. Kouga grabbed her arm.

"Come on Kagome. Please, I promise we'll both have fun." Kagome shook her head and was about to leave when he grabbed her.

"Kouga get off of me!" She yelled. She felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She quick reached for it and answered. Any thing to get her out of this situation. "Hello?" her voice was shaky.

"Kagome hang up that phone! I'm not done with you." Kouga said getting angry and more aggressive.

Kagome was getting scared. "Kagome, its sesshoamru, who is yelling at you?" Kagome let out a sigh of releif for some unknown reason. Kouga backed up and let go of her arm and she ran into her house and locked the door the second he did.

"Hi Sesshomaru" she said putting and emphasize on Sesshomaru's name. Kagome sighed again.

"Are you okay." He asked to his surprise and her's he was genuinely concerned. 'I merely need her alive for my plans to fallow through that's all.'

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome said.

"Who was that Kagome. What was going on." Sesshomaru asked.

"It was my neighbor Kouga, he had a few too many tonight and thought I should go home with him."

"Would you like him taken care of?" Sesshomaru asked. "I can't make it quiet."

Kagome giggled nervously, trying to convince herself he was kidding.

* * *

**Well there you go. Its a little short, but i worked hard on it. Sesshomaru, is warming up to Kagome. But he's not one to like any one too quick is he? R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Innu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 9**

**P****reviously:**

"Who was that Kagome. What was going on." Sesshomaru asked.

"It was my neighbor Kouga, he had a few too many tonight and thought I should go home with him."

"Would you like him taken care of?" Sesshomaru asked. "I can't make it quiet."

Kagome giggled nervously, trying to convince herself he was kidding.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed writing down a grocery list. She still had a shadow of a smile on her face from talking with Sesshomaru. It hadn't been a long talk, just a little small talk and plans for Monday. Tomorrow she would drive to see her family at the shrine. Sesshomaru was picking her up after they were done with work at 5:00pm. She had gotten over Kouga thin and decided to just avoid him. But it was sort of sweet of Sesshomaru to be concerned. 'He can't be that bad. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him though.' She giggled at the thought of herself throwing the 6 foot tall taiyoukai. Still giggling she tucked herself in bed. She had dreams of flowers and little silver puppies.

She woke up at 10:30am. She stretched out lazily 'Ugh, I love sleeping in.' Walking into the kitchen half of her kitchen and living room space she made some coffee and while she waited watered her plants. She was sitting down to drink her coffee and eat a bagel with cream cheese when she made a disgusted face. Kouga's flowers were sitting in the middle of the island she was eating her breakfast off. Opening her garbage can with her foot she tossed them in. "Much better." She finished her breakfast and then got ready to her to her mom's. A good shower and she was on her way.

She was singing along with the radio when her phone rang, she reached down to answer it and almost rammed the back of a porche. "Fuck. Hello?" she heard Sango laughing on the other end.

"Soooo… Any thing you want to tell me? An apology maybe about over reacting about Sesshomaru."

"Nope."

"Kagome come on I know he's taking you out again! You know you want to tell me sorry!"

* * *

Kagome walked into the modestly sized yellow house. "Mama, I'm home!" she found no reply and made her way into the kitchen, only to find her mom crying with the phone and papers in front of her.

"Mama! What's wrong!" She ran to her rapping her arms around the sobbing woman.

"Naraku, has bought out the mortgage on the house. They are taking away the shrine."

"Mama! Oh no! This can't be happening. We'll figure something out I promise!" Ms. Higurashi nodded. "Come on mama I'll make you supper." Her mother smiled at her proud to have a daughter who cared so much, most young people would have not been hurt about losing a shrine.

* * *

(I am currently bored with all this in between bullshit! I'm skipping right to the good part!)

Kagome was out side of the gallery waiting for Sesshomaru, she had said good buy to her boss Mr. Totosai and received her bi-weekly check. She was writing coffee filters down on her grocery list when Sesshomaru came pulling up. Before Kagome could get in he used his demon speed to get there first, helping her in he gave her a very small smile. "Thank you." Kagome said. 'Wow, much nicer. I wonder what has gotten into this youkai. I can't be that good looking.'

"So I thought we would have dinner at my place, I want to cook you supper," he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked very attractive in her pinstriped pants and red cotton button up.

Kagome smiled, 'Cooking for me? Wow there is deffinately something going on.' Despite her feeling to keep on the look out, she couldn't help but feel a little excited, and it showed by the faint blush on her cheeks. "That sounds great." She fiddled with her purse nervously.

"My daughter is with Sango and Miroku for the night, I'll be picking her up when I drop you off at home." Kagome smiled in surprise.

"A daughter? I didn't know. Is her name Rin? Sango sometimes talks about a cute little girl she watches sometimes for a friend of Miroku's" Sesshomaru had to fight the smirk. 'A single father always wins the hearts of woman.'

"Yes that's my Rin. She's five years old. She's a handful but she is my whole life." This Sesshomaru was completely honest about. Rin was not part of his game.

"What about her mother?" Kagome saw his facial expression change. He let out a sigh.

"Rin was never expected. After my father died I had a one night stand with a demon I met at a bar only a few days later. I didn't think any thing of it, it was a one time thing, I'm usually too busy with work to find time to date, and a child was so far from my thoughts that I never expected to find a baby at my door step nine months later. But in a way it was the smartest thing I ever did. She makes me happy. She's five now. I can't imagine where I would be with out her," He glanced at Kagome who was nodding in understanding.

"Well, I think that you are great for not giving her up. Its hard for any single parent but for a father especially. And here you are admitting she is you whole life. It's really an amazing thing." Kagome smiled at him and placed her hand on his left hand that was rested in between them. Sesshomaru let a little smile grace his lips. And they both were thinking. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is so short. I am currently going through a break up with my boyfriend of two years. It was my dicision but I'm so undesided about everything that its just so hard to consentrate. But I wanted to keep up and I promise that I will get you a long long chapter next.**

Hornswaggle I miss you so bad at school today!!!! I hope its a snow day tomorrow. Kami knows I need a break! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Innu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 10**

**P****reviously:**

Kagome smiled at him and placed her hand on his left hand that was rested in between them. Sesshomaru let a little smile grace his lips. And they both were thinking. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all

* * *

They made it to Sesshomaru's house it was a good drive a way from his work. He had picked the particular plot of land because it provided him with a rather large yard. He smiled as Kagome's mouth was open a little and her eyes were big with surprise. It was a gorgeous grey mansion of a house. Bigger then her whole apartment building. "Those flowers are gorgeous, Sesshomaru." Kagome commented. Sesshomaru had to smirk, 'Maybe Rin knows what she's talking about after all.'

They pulled in and a man that was only about 5 feet tall came out. Kagome new right away he was a toad youkai. Sesshomaru asked him to park his car in the garage and then told him he was free to take the rest of the night off. The little man happily thanked his employer for his kindness and went about his last duty of the day.

Sesshomaru guided Kagome into his house. They walked down a corridor with a large archway on either side and directly to the front was a stairway that split have way up into a "Y" shape so that you could choose to go right or left each leading to a connected hallway up stairs. In-between the too stairways was a balcony and behind it was a door directly in the middle of the two stair cases, that lead into his home office. And he led her through the one archway to the left that brought them into a formal dining room with a long table that could fit about ten people. It was gorgeous decorated in a black and white theme with a little red throne in for accent.

"We could eat in here if you like but, to be completely honest I've only used this room twice the whole time I've lived here. If we go through these doors." He point to a large pair of black doors with an elaborate carving of an inu youkai demon in full form. "There is a more casual table where Rin and I usually eat supper, and sometimes breakfast. It is connected to the kitchen."

"Yea, that sounds more comfortable. And I can talk with you while you cook!" Kagome grinned and happily walked into the kitchen with him. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No, I'm cooking for you not with you!" Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru walked to the fridge and got out two chicken breasts. Some lemon and other odds and ends.

"What are you making?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"You'll see it'll be done soon." He smirked. In the end he had made pasta with an alfredo sauce with peppers and tomatoes with grilled chicken breast on top. He even toasted some French bread to go along with it. 'She will be completely smitten with me,' Sesshomaru gloated to himself, but he couldn't deny that a little of himself felt guilty for taking advantage of this woman. But it would not matter soon he would be done with her he only needed her around to piss of his brother and then he would be done with her.

He set the plate down in front of her and they began to eat. "So, I guess you're pretty famous, huh?"

"Unfortunately, Yes." He said after taking a bite. Kagome nodded.

"Mm. This is really good. It must be hard being famous? The little taste I had was not at all appealing when those reporters busted into my house." She laughed. "I bet I looked like an idiot, my mouth gaping open almost half naked!"

Sesshomaru almost choked on his piece of chicken, "You did look rather ridiculous." Kagome kicked him under the table.

"Oh, I'm sure you enjoyed laughing at me!" She screeched. Sesshomaru smirked and took a drink of his ice water.

"How did you get into my office that day? No one usually gets in with out an appointment." Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I just threatened you receptionist, being your "girlfriend" an all she took me very seriously." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Clever," he said. "So, How is it that you know my brother?" Kagome grimaced. 'Oh, this will be interesting.' He thought.

"We dated, when I had first started college, we were together for a long time until I found out he was cheating on me. With Kikyo, I believe they are getting married next spring." She said.

"In two months actually." Sesshoamru interrupted. Kagome made another face.

"Well, any way we broke up and he's been treating me like dirt ever since." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I see, well I am not so found of the hanyou either. He seems to have an interest in you." He said. Kagome laughed.

"I find that hard to believe." She spat.

"Would you like to be my date to his wedding?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said. Sesshomaru gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Kagome, I don't want to be there any more then you, but we can keep each other company, right?" Kagome gave in with a shrug.

"I guess so but you better not ditch me!" Sesshomaru nodded.

"You have my word."

After dinner they sat and talked in his living room. It was on the other side of the corridor, and had a big fire place. Kagome was happy she had given him another chance; she was finally letting her guard down a little with him. Sesshomaru on the other hand felt ask if he were winning this game of his. '**It's pretty easy to do when you're the only one playing**…What? Who said that!?... **You know who I am Sesshomaru**… beast I have no need for you're commentary… You **know this human would make a good mate one day**… She is just a pawn in my plan… **Sure, we both are starting to have feelings for her**… You can't lie to yourself."

Sesshomaru sighed, his demon blood had taken a liking to this human, now he would not be able to deny his growing feelings, and 'She is just an ally.' He thought. While he was having his inner battle the woman was nodding off on his sofa her head on his shoulder. '**She even smells good**… for a human…**a sexy human…**shut up!' Sesshomaru let out a growl of frustration. "Come, Kagome, its getting late I had better take you home before you fall asleep on my couch."

"Yea, you're right. I'm really glad I came Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded as he guided her out to his car.

"Come Miko," he said helping her in the car. Kagome's mouth fell open.

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I am a taiyoukai; I can sense you as you can sense me." He said driving out of his garage. Kagome nodded.

"That makes since. I guess I never thought anything of it."

"Hn." Kagome smiled and gave him directions to her house. "Come, I will walk you to you're apartment, to avoid a certain ookami with wandering hands." Kagome let out air she didn't know she had been holding. She was a little worried about meeting up with Kouga tonight. Sesshomaru took her hand and they went up to her apartment on the 5th floor.

"This is it." Unlocking her door. Sesshomaru nodded and was about to turn around and leave and she turned towards him. She looked into his eyes and his youkai was screaming at him to kiss her. He leaned in close and too his surprise she didn't object. His lips met hers for a few seconds in a gentle kiss. Kagome smiled. "Good night Sesshomaru."

"Good night Kagome." She shut the door and he went down to his car. 'Don't get any ideas, this is just to make this dating thing seem authentic…**I know you enjoyed that.' **

* * *

Kagome hugged her self walking into her room to get dressed for bed. 'I can't believe we kissed. I think I really like him' Kagome thought she put on a tank top and some shorts and tucked her self in. She couldn't stop her mind from drifting to the youkai who has just kissed her.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into Miroku's drive way. He walked up to the door and knocked. Sango opened the door in a purple bathrobe over her pj's. "So how'd the date go?"

"It went well, is my daughter ready to go." Sango nodded and pointed to the living room signalling him to be quiet. Rin was curled up in her pj's with a little white dog plushy. Sesshomaru picked her up and went to leave.

"I will add this to yours and miroku's check." Sango nodded and kissed Rin on the head.

"I'm glad it went well Sesshomaru, you two will be good for each other." Just then miroku came out of the bath room.

"Did you kiss her?" he asked. Sango cracked him on the head. Sesshomaru chuckled a little. "Well did you?"

"I may have," and with that he left them to wonder.

* * *

**Okay so its not super long but it has a kiss in there! Plz R&R any way. Come on I update almost every day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Innu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 11**

**P****reviously:**

"Did you kiss her?" he asked. Sango cracked him on the head. Sesshomaru chuckled a little. "Well did you?"

"I may have," and with that he left them to wonder.

* * *

Inu yasha had been busy making wedding arrangements the last few weeks but he hadn't forgotten about Sesshomaru and Kagome. He had become even more determine to stop them from being together. Kikyo hadn't suspected anything yet but she new something was weird with him. And it wasn't just cold feet.

"Inu, do you want daisies, or maybe lilies, for the center pieces." Inu yasha grunted. "Come on Inu yasha, you're not even excited." She whined. 'Feh, smart of you to just pick up on that.'

"Kikyo I don't care what type of forks we have, or what flowers go where! If we can't have ramen at the meal then I don't care what you pick for that either. So can I please go back to work now?" Inu yasha felt better. Kikyo put her hand on her heart dramatically.

"Fine! I'll just do this all myself!" she screamed as Inu yasha turned around to walk out. 'Great' he thought. He made his way to Taisho corp. Despite his brothers wishes his father had put it in his will that Inu yasha be granted a job there. Inu yasha dealt with the marketing part of the business and worked under Miroku. It paid good money, but he wasn't sure that's what he wanted to do. Inu yasha was never sure what he wanted to do.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the night she had her first and horrible date with Sesshomaru. She had went out with him 4 time's since the night he had cooked her supper. It was a Sunday night; she had to start school the next morning. Spring break was over, and it was back to reality. Kagome let out a sigh, it was six, and she was too lazy to make herself dinner. "Take out it is!" she grinned. She ordered some low mien and some sweet and sour chicken. A few minutes later the door bell rang, "Yaye! Food."

Kagome opened the door, and was handed her food, She was handing him his money when he all the sudden snapped a picture. "Thanks, Sesshomaru's girlfriend. You just made me 50 bucks."

"Yea, no problem! Freak!" She yelled as he took off down the hall. She walked into her kitchen with her food. She sat down. "Great I can see the Head lines 'Sesshomaru's girlfriend stuffing her face with Chinese. It's going straight to her ass!' Still this didn't stop her from finishing her meal. 'Sure is lonely here all by myself… maybe I'll call Sesshomaru' she thought.

* * *

"Hello?"

"You know it's sad, I'm getting used to people snapping pictures of me."

"Hello, Kagome. What is the matter?"

"The take out guy snapped a picture of me! Now all of Tokyo knows it'll go straight to my ass."

"As concerned as I am about Tokyo's opinion on you're ass, I am currently bathing my daughter." Kagome could here some splashes in the back ground and a tiny voice yell, "Daddy! Where is my rubber duck!"

"Oh okay, I'm sorry to bug you, I was just bored. Give me a call later K?" Kagome giggled at rin's splashing.

"I'll try my best." And the line went dead. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

To Sesshomaru this was no laughing matter, sopping wet and currently sporting a bubble beard he was not in the best of moods. "Rin, you've never been this naughty in all you're five years!" Rin giggled.

"Daddy, when can I meet Kagome?!" she pouted. 'So that's what this is about.' He had avoided introducing them; he didn't want Rin to get emotionally attached. Since he wasn't sure how long he'd keep this woman around. 'She is starting to grow on me a bit… she's funny. Inu yasha's wedding is getting closer. I'll be able to break it off after that.' But even as he said it he wasn't sure if that's exactly what he wanted. '**You want her around**…**goo ahead, ignore me but you know you want her just as bad as me!'**

"Daddy! When?" Rin was now out of the tub and completely naked grinning at her father. He dried her hair and helped her into her frilly little pink nighty. It had matching pants with feathers on the bottom. They looked ridiculous but it was her favorite pair of jammies.

"Soon Rin, You'll meet her soon. Is that okay with you?" he said tickling the little girl into submission.

"Yes, that's reasonable I suppose." She said standing up trying to seem more mature. He let out a chuckled. This kid really was something.

* * *

"Sango. Hey its Kags."

"Hey, so how have you been?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Really well, so I take it with all the nights I've been babysitting you've been out with Sesshomaru. You little vixen!" Kagome blushed on the other end of the phone.

"Oh well, we haven't done _that_ if that is what you're implying!" Sango laughed on the other end.

"Really though how do you like him?" Kagome smiled a bit.

"He's really sweet, even though he doesn't show much emotion on his face, I can tell he likes me a little I think. He invited me to be his date and Inu yasha's wedding next month."

"Oh yes, Are you going? I'm sure he would understand if you didn't."

"Well I told him I would go. I mean I need to get over it and what a way to start if not going to the bastards wedding, eh?"

"I guess, Miroku keeps hinting about weddings, I think he's going to ask me."

"Really, well that makes since I mean you guys already act like you're married!" Kagome giggled. "You sure fight like it!"

"Hey! Well of course I'd say yes, I love the pervert to death." They both giggled. "Would you say yes if Sesshomaru asked you?"

"Sango!"

* * *

**So Theres another. Ha, Two chapters today. But it was a snow day and there was nothing better to do besides write. So hope you enjoy it. R&R**

P.S. Thanks for the spell checks on Chapter 10 & 11 Ayjah!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 12**

**Previously:**

"He's really sweet, even though he doesn't show much emotion on his face, I can tell he likes me a little I think. He invited me to be his date and Inu yasha's wedding next month."

"Oh yes, Are you going? I'm sure he would understand if you didn't."

"Well I told him I would go. I mean I need to get over it and what a way to start if not going to the bastards wedding, eh?"

"I guess, Miroku keeps hinting about weddings, I think he's going to ask me."

"Really, well that makes since I mean you guys already act like you're married!" Kagome giggled. "You sure fight like it!"

"Hey! Well of course I'd say yes, I love the pervert to death." They both giggled. "Would you say yes if Sesshomaru asked you?"

"Sango!"

* * *

Sand and Kagome laughed at the joke, 'Sesshomaru would never marry me.' Kagome thought and a part of her heart was a little sad.

"Well, speaking of my dearly beloved, He's beeping in. I better go I asked him to call." Kagome clicked the Talk Button. "Hey, Sesshomaru."

"Hey, so I'm calling about your take out dilemma."

"Oh well, I have calmed down. Sango assure me that my ass will not swell any larger then it has." She heard him chuckle, "Be quiet, this is a serious problem."

"Kagome you have an amazing rear, if you like I could start checking if it's gotten bigger. You can sit in my hands every day and I'll give you my grand opinion." Said Sesshomaru trying not to laugh.

"No thank you, Hentai-sama; though your offer is greatly appreciated I will not be needing your assistance." A chuckled was heard on Sesshomaru's end.

"Your loss." There was a mischievous grin in place of the usually stoic façade. '**Now that's just too bad**… Shut up… What? **I enjoy her view from the rear**… She does back up nicely…'

"Hello? Sesshomaru!? Are you even listening?"

"Ahem, oh yes, I was umm, thinking. What are your plans for after your last class tomorrow?" Sesshomaru spit what ever came to mind first. '**Nice cover**… go away!'

"Well I need to go get some groceries."

"I will come along."

"An escort to the grocery store? Do I have a choice?"

"You wouldn't want to risk a certain ookami trying to get grabby again, would you?" His beast broke through his thoughts '**I won't risk our mate**!' it growled.

"Well, Mr. High and mighty taiyoukai. I can take care of my self."

"Doubtful miko, but the real question is if you have to." He heard her huff like a child. "Come now Kagome, you know you miss my presence."

"Hmm… yes your sarcasm and constant frown is oddly charming, and oh… I love a man who takes control."

"My sarcasm, eh?" he let out a rare chuckle that was how a habit around Kagome. "Well I find your temper and your innocence tempting."

"Be quiet, I'll meet you at 4:30 pm. At Taisho Corp."

"I have a meeting until 5:00 pm. You wouldn't mind waiting would you?" he wished he didn't have to deal with that scum Naraku again. 'I will rid myself of this nuisance.'

"I guess I can wake. But Tell you're stupid receptionist know, or I will purify her to hell…" Kagome pouted a little.

"Are you jealous of Yura? She does get to see me every day, and all." He was trying to get her riled up, but it wasn't working.

"No, I would never want to see you every day; I like my arrogant youkai in small doses."

"I will let her know of your arrival."

"Good, I suppose that is fine," Kagome sat in bed tapping her feet. "You promise you won't be later than 5:00pm?"

"Yes, you have this Sesshomaru's word." Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm sure you know your way into your office. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

Kagome was speeding to school, she had slept too late. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a fitted black t-shirt layered over a while tank top. "Come on!" she yelled at the car in front of her. A few minutes later she was pulling into the student parking lot. She grabbed her book back and ran to her class room. It was art history; she made it with a minute to spare. 'Phew...' she sat down in her usual spot next to the isle. She was getting out her book and notes when a certain hanyou walked in. She didn't pay him any mind because he never really acknowledged her in the class room any way. Or any where as a matter of fact unless he was trying to put her down. But the useless hanyou sat down right next to her.

"Hello Kagome." Inu yasha said. "We need to talk." Kagome's mouth dropped.

"About what?" Kagome snapped. She didn't need to start her day off with him.

"Kagome, you can't date Sesshomaru." He placed his hand on hers trying to get her to understand he was trying to help her.

"And why not?" Kagome spat back pulling her hand away. Inu yasha grabbed both her hands.

"Kagome, please you don't know him. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Kagome gasped.

"Inu yasha mind your own business! I thought I knew you, and look how well that worked out, so don't presume that I'm walking into this blind. But he has already been better to me then you ever were." Kagome's eyes were tearing up. "Do you honestly think that after everything you've done to me that you can walk back into my life and tell me who I should and shouldn't date!" She picked up her things and moved to a seat across the room, as the professor walked in. The rest of her classes went well and fast and she had gotten over Inu yasha's little talk. She was trying to cheer herself up, but it was a horrible day so far.

She got out of her last class early and drove to Taisho Corp. She walked in and this time people stared at her and she realized they assumed she didn't belong there. She was definitely not dressed to belong there. But never the less she walked up to where the snooty receptionist was sitting looking very important talking into her head set. "I'm going up to Sesshomaru office."

"Yes, what ever!" said the woman and Kagome made her way up stairs.

She sat in Sesshomaru's desk. I kicked my feet up, and sat back and waited, it wasn't long until the door flung open and Sesshomaru came through the door. He didn't look happy. He saw her sitting in his desk and Kagome immediately got up. Now wasn't the time to piss him off. A man walked in behind him yelling threats of all kinds. He was a tall fairly built man with pitch black hair, his eyes were a dark brown and they were anything but friendly looking.

"Sesshomaru I will make sure that your company goes bankrupt for your disrespect! You will regret not taking my generous offer!" The man said his hands on the front of Sesshomaru's desk. He was dangerously close to the taiyoukai. He had yet to notice Kagome standing to the right of Sesshomaru.

"Naraku, get the fuck out of my office, you are not welcome nor have you been invited. Your empty threats do not scared me. It is my company and in this building I make the offers!" Sesshomaru roared. Kagome gasped 'This is the man taking the shrine!' and on top of that her heart was racing she had never heard Sesshomaru raise his voice in that manner.

"You will regret this." Naraku said his eyes fluttering to Kagome mischievously. Sesshomaru let out a growl. And he walked over to Naraku; his eyes were not tinged red. He grabbed the hanyou by his throat with one hand and threw him from the office.

"I don't think I will." He growled.

* * *

**So there it goes. I am a little grounded for grades but I'll be updating all week hopefully a chapter or two a day. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 13**

**Previously:** "Naraku, get the fuck out of my office, you are not welcome nor have you been invited. Your empty threats do not scared me. It is my company and in this building I make the offers!" Sesshomaru roared. Kagome gasped 'This is the man taking the shrine!' and on top of that her heart was racing she had never heard Sesshomaru raise his voice in that manner.

"You will regret this." Naraku said his eyes fluttering to Kagome mischievously. Sesshomaru let out a growl. And he walked over to Naraku; his eyes were not tinged red. He grabbed the hanyou by his throat with one hand and threw him from the office.

"I don't think I will." He growled.

* * *

Sesshomaru slammed the door shut after telling the security guard to escort the man out. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were a little red. Kagome wanted desperately to help calm him but she didn't think that her presence would help right now so she kept quiet until he finally remembered she had been there. He motioned for her to sit. Before he could apologize for Naraku's actions Kagome spoke, "That man-" 

"Naraku."

"Yes, He is the one who bought the second mortgage on my mother's home and shrine." Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome had never said who was behind the shrine's problems. She had never thought it relevant information. Until now, now she new that they would be battling for their shrine, and that it was not likely that they would win.

"This information is not surprising to me, why did you not mention it before hand?" Kagome sighed and shrugged.

"I suppose I didn't think it would matter. I had never heard of his name before and didn't think that that would be important." Sesshomaru nodded again. Kagome's hands moved nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but Kagome, I want you to be careful he saw you hear and recognized you as my weakness. He has not yet found out about Rin. I keep my private life private but he will try to get to me through you. I don't want harm to come to you because of me." Kagome nodded, she was a little nervous because the danger had never dawned on her. "I will hire some one to escort you when you go out, to insure your safety." Sesshomaru may not plan on being with this woman for the rest of his life but he was found of her. He would not have her death on his hands should Naraku decide to attack her.

"I wouldn't want to have some one fallowing me around all over the place." Kagome said looking at her hands. Sesshomaru frowned a bit.

"Kagome, this is serious." Kagome nodded. "I just, I don't like the idea of you hiring me a body guard. I mean some one I don't know with me at all hours of the day. How awkward is that?" She saw his frown when she looked up and sighed. "If it must be done then, I suppose I accept your offer."

"Until I find some one for the job I will escort you. You may stay at my home." Kagome's mouth opened. She was not ready for sleepovers. 'Well there goes grocery shopping.'

"Come, we will get your groceries another day. For now you will pack your clothes and come home with me." He placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I will not let him harm you Kagome."

"I trust you." She stood and they walked hand in hand out of his office and out to his car. "I will have some one come to get your car tomorrow."

"Okay. How many pairs of clothes should I pack?" Kagome asked as they parked in front of her building.

"About three days worth, I'll have to interview these guards after background checks and all." Kagome nodded and they walked up to her house. He had never been inside her place, only walking her to her doorway to make sure she got there safe and sound.

"Well this is it." Kagome said. "You're welcome to wait in here, unless you'd like to watch me pack my clothes."

"I will wait here." Kagome nodded and 15 minutes later came out with her things. They were about to leave when she stopped.

"Hold on." She ran back into her room and into the bathroom. "Forgot my toothbrush." She grinned and shoved it into her duffle bag.

* * *

"Where is Rin?" Kagome asked as they came into the house.

"She is most likely playing while our cook is making supper." Kagome nodded. "I will show you to your room.

"Ok." He led her up the right side of the staircase down a hallway and to the left. There were two doors. He opened the one to the left.

"Here is where you will sleep." It was a spacious room with a bed on the far wall in between two floors to ceiling windows over looking the back yard. There was a door leading to a bathroom on the left wall, and another door leading to an empty walk in closet. The furniture looked to be antique made out of cherry colored wood. On the right wall there was a door. Sesshomaru pointed to it. "That door leads into my room." Kagome nodded. "I'll let you unpack. Supper will be done soon." With that he walked through the door into his room.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced in his room. He was angry with himself for being stupid enough to have Kagome in his office when Naraku would be in the building. Now she was in danger. '**We have to protect out mate**… She is not our mate…**She will be**…" Sesshomaru let out a sigh and sat on his bed. He heard a small knock on the door connecting his room to Kagome's. "Come in."

Kagome shyly opened the door. She came in and sat next to him. "Sesshomaru, are you sure you're alright? I've never seen you so upset before." She placed her hand on his. He nodded. "You'd tell me, if something was wrong, right?" She didn't know why but something was telling her that he was more upset then he let on.

"I'm just nervous that he will find out about Rin. She's a baby she doesn't need to be in the middle of a business war. Naraku is not above playing dirty." Kagome nodded and rubbed small circles on his back.

"She will be okay, I know you won't let him harm her. You're a good father." Sesshomaru looked at her with gratitude in his eyes. She had the uncanny ability to make him feel like everything was going to be okay. This was part of the reason he would miss her when this would all be over, but he would never admit that to himself. Before he knew it Kagome had lifted his chin with her hand and kissed him gently on the lips.

He was pleasantly surprise, usually when they kissed he made the first move. He growled a little as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He rapped his arm around her, deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer. Just as he was about to move her into his lap the door flew open.

"Daddy!"

* * *

**Children can be a nuisance. R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 14**

**Previously:**

Before he knew it Kagome had lifted his chin with her hand and kissed him gently on the lips.

He was pleasantly surprise, usually when they kissed he made the first move. He growled a little as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He rapped his arm around her, deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer. Just as he was about to move her into his lap the door flew open.

"Daddy!"

* * *

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, his hands left Kagome's hips and he stretched them out as little Rin ran into her dad's embrace. "Hello Rin," he said squeezing her a bit, "This is Kagome; she is going to be staying with us for a while." He resting his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Rin looked puzzled for a moment, her tiny head bobbing back and forth looking from her father to Kagome. "But daddy, I thought you said it was a bad date." She whispered, but like most five year olds, that is a challenge. Kagome heard and gave Sesshomaru a playful swat on the arm. Rin looked on curiously waiting for her reply.

"Well it seems that everything worked out for the best." Sesshomaru grumbled. 'Great. Now Rin will get attached…**I'm attached**… shut up…' He came out of his thoughts and place his large hand on Rin's head, absent mindedly playing with her shoulder length ebony hair. "As I was saying, Kagome this is my daughter Rin."

"Nice to meet you Rin." Kagome smiled brightly. Rin gave her back a large grin; it looked a bit goofy because one of her top front teeth were missing.

"Rin is five!" she exclaimed holding up one hand with fingers spread all the way out. Kagome Chuckled.

"Well good for you." Rin nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru looked on with a shadow of a smile on his normally emotionless face.

"Go get ready for supper Rin," he ordered, the little girl game him a nodd and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome was about to speak when Sesshomaru's lips crashed aggressively on top of her own. His head on the back of her kneck bringing her forward. Kagome ran her hand up his toned chest and nibbled a little on his bottom lip. Sesshomaru let out a low contented growl. He ran his hand through her long dark tresses. Lagome gave him one last quick kiss and then shoved him away. She made her way to the door but heard a growl and he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back this time she landing sitting across him lap. "Sesshomaru now is not the time." she patted his shoulder. "Supper will be ready." Getting off his lap.

"We will finish this later then." Kagome chuckled at the pouting taiyoukai. She extended her hand, and he took it.

"No, I have to get up for school." Lagome reminded Sesshomaru pinned her to the door kissing her roughly.

"I will burned your school down." He wispered between kisses. Kagome moved to kiss his neck trailing kisses up to his ear.

"Rin is waiting." Sesshomaru growled. "**Buzz kill**…" his beast screamed. 'Kagome is not quite ready for sex…' he thought.

"You are correct miko. Stop distracting this Sesshomaru." He opened the door for them.

"You are impossible." Kagome said only getting a "hn" for an answer.

* * *

** Ok, I know this is soo short. But I just wanted to post a little something. I will have more tomorrow I had my college course after my highschool classes last night, and then tonight I had to work. I will get more chapters up soon I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 15**

**Seeing as the last chapter was so short I see no reason to put a previous here.**

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the stair case and through to the kitchen where Rin was sitting at the table for four, waiting for them. She grinned and kicked her feet impatiently. Supper went well and quick and thankfully with nothing eventful to tell.

After supper Sesshomaru took care of Rin's bed time routine. While Kagome retired to her room to work on a project due the next day. After getting a very excited Rin into bed and fast asleep around 8:00pm, he went to go find Kagome. He opened the door in the hallway that lead to the miko's temporary room at the Taisho home.

She didn't even notice him come in. She was on the floor pitting the finishing touches on her charcoal drawing for her gesture lesson tomorrow. It was of a model who had visited one of their classes. Kagome had blushed the whole time she had drawn the naked female standing in the middle of her class. But despite her initial embarrassment she was very pleased with her drawing.

Sesshomaru fought back a chuckle as the small woman on his floor was cover arms and face with charcoal.

"It is very nice, you're very talented, Higurashi." Kagome jumped, 'I didn't know he was watching me' a pink blush once again slipped over her cheeks.

"You scared me!" she smiled, "But thank you," He answered with a nod. Glad that she had heard the compliment because he did not give them often.

"With the scene in my office today, I never got the chance to ask you about your day," he looked down at her still blushing. He sat smoothly down on her bed.

"Oh, yea. Umm… It started off sort of bad, First I was almost late for my first class of the day. And then when I got there just a few minutes before the class started, Inu yasha came to sit near me." Sesshomaru let out a growl, But Kagome didn't notice and went on with her story. "He keeps insisting I don't date you. He thinks there is some scheme going on." She said the words as if they meant nothing, and went on blending a bit of her background.

'Miserable Hanyou, should mind his own business.' Sesshomaru pondered on how to take this. "Do you believe him?"

"No, Well I mean you can't believe anything that Inu yasha says. I learned that the hard way." Kagome looked up to see angry eyes staring back at her.

"Kagome, I will not let that hangyou hurt you again." He said it before he could think it through, but truth be told he meant it. He wanted to protect her. Kagome smiled at him, she got up careful not to touch him with her charcoal covered hands and gave him a short sweet kiss.

"That means a lot. But I'll be right back, I need to wash this off." She gestured to her arms, and he nodded. She ran into the bathroom and washed off the charcoal. She came back out to find her room empty. "Hmm..." she quickly changed into her light blue pajama shorts and a white tank top and went to knock on his door.

"Come in." She heard him from the other side. Kagome opened the door to see him in a pair of silk black pj pants and no shirt. His chest was amazingly sculpted, every muscle visible, and completely hairless. 'Wow.' Her mouth hung open a little.

* * *

Kagome's mouth was wide open; Sesshomaru smirked and lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. He used his demon speed to place himself behind her hands on her hips. "Can I help you," his whisper sent a chill up her spine. He could feel her temperature raise no doubt from the blush appearing on her face.

"Umm, well I was just wondering wear you went." She said her voice a bit shaky, she felt a little less like a guest and more like a prey at this point. Sesshomaru let his fangs glide across her neck, and then placed tiny kisses where her shoulder and neck meet.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think _that_ is a good idea." She whispered. She heard a grunt and turned around. She places her hands on the sides of his face. "I will not have sex, until I am married. It's a vow I made to myself a long time ago and I intend to keep it." She said trying not to look down at his hot body. 'Though you make it very difficult to keep ones morals intact.'

'**How unfortunate…we'll just have to marry her…**we will not be keeping her around to long beast, stop getting so attached'

"I understand Kagome." Sesshomaru rapped her arms around her and with out realizing it placed his face near her neck smelling her hair. "There are other things we can do to entertain ourselves." With that he picked her up and placed her on his bed. Kagome squealed as he picked her up and a smirk fell on Sesshomaru's features. He was going to torture this woman; she would regret those morals of hers.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, once again tapping his pen impatiently. Kagura had finally rounded up the best of the best as far as guards go in Japan. But they were five minutes late. As if on queue a scandalously dressed Kagura lead in five grown youkai. One was an ookami male; another was a female snake youkai, then two nekos one male and the other female, and lastly a male Kitsune. They were all dressed in professional looking black suits; they fit them so that in the case of an emergency they would be able to move freely to save their client. Kagura made her way to his desk and placed all their resume's and background files in front of him, she casually sat her bottom on the edge of his desk. "Kagura I will not be needing any further assistance." He dismissed her, and swore that her heard a 'humph' before the pissed wind demon stomped out of his office heels clicking all the way.

"You five are the best in Japan, I have made the decision to not only hire, one of you to guard Higurashi Kagome, you no doubt have seen pictures of her in the media as of late. And another of you will be hired to watch after my five year old daughter Rin. I have reason to believe that their lives are in danger, and as I cannot be with them twenty-four/ seven, your duty will be to keep them alive at all costs." The five nodded. "Now I will interview you one by one, to see who is most fit for the task. I'll start with you," he nodded to the ookami.

After interviewing all of the youkai's he dismissed all but the kitsune and the female neko. "I have selected the two of you. Shippo," He motioned towards the kitsune, "You will be guarding Kagome." Shippo nodded. They were both about the same age and Sesshomaru assumed that that would make it much easier for Kagome to comfortable around the guard. "And you, Kirara." he gestured to the neko. "Will be guarding my daughter." He had chosen Kirara because she had back ground working with children and would know how to deal with Rin. "You will start today. Here are two cellphones, in the case of anything suspicious I want to be notified right away." They both nodded and grabbed the razors that he handed to them from across his desk. "Rin is at home with my butler Jaken; I will call him and let him know of your arrival. Kagura will give you the rest of the information you will need." With that Kirara left to find Kagura. "And you, Kagome goes to school at this address. Wait for her near her car and escort her first to my home and then you will escort her back to her own. You will be with her at all times. Naraku will be going for her first." Shippo nodded.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

It was seven o'clock and Kikyo was sitting in the appartment that she shaired with her groom to be. She had made a fancy dinner for two. She was waiting for him to arrive, for she had a surprise. The invitations had been sent out that day and they told all that the wedding had once again been moved up. It was to be in a week. She had moved up the wedding because she had a fear that Inu yasha was loosing his interest in her. 'The sooner we are wed the better.'

* * *

**I am deeply sorry that it took so long. My mom has had me on lock down. But I worked hard on this and I hope you enjoyed it. I am also sorry about the spelling errors. Its not my strong point but I do my best to find what I can, but I simply do not have time for a beta? Umm, really sorry. I do try to go and correct the mistakes the people point out to me. Cheers. R&R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 16**

**Previously:**

"And you, Kagome goes to school at this address. Wait for her near her car and escort her first to my home and then you will escort her back to her own. You will be with her at all times. Naraku will be going for her first." Shippo nodded.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Kagome walked off campus. She rapped her red hoodie around her slim figure as the wind sent a quick chill up her back. She walked to her Mitsubishi, and found a tall, light skinned, kitsune demon. He was leaning against her car, his eyes were a sharp green, and his long auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail. It swished as he stood straight. His wrinkle-less black suit gave her a clue as to why he was waiting for her.

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi. You are…" She offered her hand for him to shake. He shook her and introduced him self.

"Shippo, I prefer not to give a last name, Mr. Taisho hired me to guard you. " Kagome Nodded. "I am to escort you to the mansion to get your things and then to bring you home." Kagome frowned a little.

She was enjoying her stay at the Taisho Mansion. Sure, Sesshomaru could be a little pushy some times but he was sweet and Rin was just so cute! Kagome could tell her and Sesshomaru were getting closer. And she would miss the good night kisses. 'Oh well we have a date tomorrow night any way,' She thought.

"Ok, Shippo. Shall we?" she pressed the unlock button and got into the driver seat. "Ok, well there is a change of plans."

"Ma'am I am on strict orders-" Shippo started but Kagome cut him off.

"Look Shippo unless you don't want to eat tonight a stop at the grocery store is necessary." His mouth opened and shut once more.

"Oh."

"Besides, you're a guard not a baby sitter."

Shipper gave a smirk, this girl will be entertaining.

"So what do you want for supper?"

Shipper looked shocked. None of his charges ever cared to ask his opinion on anything they were rich and inconsiderate.

"Uhhh- Ramen?" Kagome giggled as she pulled into Sesshomaru's driveway.

"Mk sounds simple enough. Come on. You don't mind waiting while I gather my things do you?" Shippo shook his head. "Alright then I'll just talk to Sesshomaru for a bit then we can leave."

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his office looking over papers and taking care of business when Kagome came in. She looked quite cheerful. "Hey." He nodded his reply. "My body guard is waiting down stairs." She said walking over she gave him a kiss on the cheek.Sesshomaru would never admit it but he loved when the girl did those little things. '**Exactly why we should mate her**…I could have any demon woman I want…**But you want this woman**… You don't know what I want…**I know exactly what you want. I am the one who determines it…**shut up…**I will not give up**…This Sesshomaru makes his own decisions, beast. Save your opinions for battle…'

"Is the guard not to your liking." He asked looking at the human girl leaned on his desk to the right of him. She looked good even if she was dressed so simple. Her jeans hugged her hips perfectly and the plain white fitted t-shirt defiantly showed off her curves and flat stomached. And the red hoodie just reminded him of Rin.

"Sure, I mean he's a nice guy. But don't you think you can use him to boss me around! I can go where ever I want." Kagome said placing her hand on her hip.

"Of course, Miko." Kagome nodded.

"Well I better be going. I have to pick up some groceries, and other things. How long will the Kitsune be living with me?" Sesshomaru looked at her seriously this time.

"Until the threat on your life disapears. Or Naraku does." Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Sesshomaru, your not going to kill him are you?"

"I will do what I must to protect my family and my company." Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Sesshomaru, you can't just kill people!"

"Kagome, leave demon business to demons. Our laws are not the same as yours." A frown was evident on her face she turned and Sesshomaru could have sworn she let out a 'humph.' And went to walk to the door.

Sesshomaru was on her with demons speed and planted a hard kiss right on her lips. "Don't be late for our date tomorrow." Kagome nodded with a smile and walked out.

* * *

Kagome walked down the stairs to find Shippo talking to an unfamiliar looking neko youkai. Rin was running through the hall. Kagome could help but feel a little jealous. 'Who is this?' The woman was tall and thin, she hand long wavy hair reaching past her shoulders. It had a bit of black underneath. Her eyes were the color of Shippo's hair. 'She's gorgeous.' But she was also wearing one of those suits that Shippo was wearing. 'Kami, I shouldn't have even been jealous! And now that I take a better look I bet that she is another body guard.'

"Hello Rin." The hyper girl stopped skidded to a stop and attached herself immediately to Kagome's long legs.

"Kagome, this is my new baby guard." Kagome smiled.

"You mean body guard?"

"Yea, baby guard. Her name is Kirara." Kagome smiled and looked up at the Neko demon. She held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You've been hired to watch over Rin then?" Kirara shook her hand.

"Yes, I've only been here a day but she is a quite a handful." Kirara smiled. Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Yes, she has kept me busy the last few days, that's for sure. Shippo are you ready to leave?" Shippo nodded and the pair bid farewell to Kirara and Rin who were on there way upstairs so that Rin could watch a movie.

* * *

On the way home from the store Kagome had taken to asking Shippo about his life. She had found out that they were both the same age, and that he had grown up an orphan. He had gone to school and trained to be a body guard. He was very good at it, one of the best, as was Kirara. He also mentioned that Kirara had gone to training with him.

They got home and Kagome made supper. Shippo was going to sleep on the couch in her living room. It was big and wide enough for him to sleep well. Kagome had made sure when she bought it that it was fit for guests.  
Kagome was glad that Shippo was there. He was good company, and she didn't have to worry about anything. Especially since they had met up with Kouga on the way upstairs. He had taken to avoiding Kagome since the incident after they had their date. Which was just find with her but she was glad that it would not happen ever again on Shippos watch.

* * *

_5:00pm Taisho Corp. The Next Day._

Inu yasha was sitting in his office still in shock from the night before. He had told his fiancée that he would be working late, tonight. Really he was just looking for time to himself to think. 'She moved it up two weeks from now and I can't get out of it now.'

He let out a sigh and leaned forward. His had his large hands on either side of his head. He was about to try and get some work done when Miroku walked in.

"Hello, Inu yasha. You're working late." Miroku was genuinely surprised; Inu yasha was the least responsible worker there. Including the receptionist Yura who stands around and snaps her gum most of the time.

"Yea, uhh, what do you need?" Inu yasha asked looking at Miroku's smirking face.

"Cold feet?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I got the invitation today. You have cold feet."

"There is nothing wrong with my feet."

"Ok, well all I know is, most people are excited to get married. Not trying to avoid their fiancée. And we both know that is exactly what you are doing."

"What are you a monk?"

"Well my great grandfather was. Wise men run in my family I'd say."

"Perverts too?" Miroku ignored the last statement.

"Well, you are welcome to join Sango and me for supper she is waiting for me down stairs."

"I think I will. But no more of this cold feet business."

"Wouldn't dream of bringing that up."

"Feh." Inu yasha got up and walked to the door he locked it before he and Miroku walked down stairs to meet Sango who was sitting impatiently in the waiting room.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter 16 I do beleive. I am happy with it. Took me for ever I know. Read and Review. Other wise I will cry. I need them to get through my days!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me! **

**Blind Date  
Chapter 17**

**Previously:**

"Well, you are welcome to join Sango and me for supper she is waiting for me down stairs."

"I think I will. But no more of this cold feet business."

"Wouldn't dream of bringing that up."

"Feh." Inu yasha got up and walked to the door he locked it before he and Miroku walked down stairs to meet Sango who was sitting impatiently in the waiting room.

* * *

Kagome had brought Shippo with her to the university. After her first class at 9:00am she was called into talk to the dean of the university. Her professors had been a little skeptical about Shipper joining her for classes. They were concerned that he was going to be a distraction.

Shippo had assured them he was a professional. He was trained for all sorts of situations, he was there for Kagome's protection, and he would be silent and merely watch over her. He also told them that there was no choice in the matter. He had been hired to escort Kagome Higurashi and that is what he intended to do.

They eventually agreed, despite their lack of choice. Kagome was sent back to finish the rest of her lessons.

Now it was 4:00pm her last lesson of the day that started at 2:30pm and ended at 4:30pm. It was a class based on painting; they were studying a ridiculous style. They were trying to paint as realistic as possible she had chosen Rin as her subject.

She had taken a photo of her smelling the flowers in the Taisho garden. She was doing an amazing job portraying all of the emotion captured in the 6x6 snapshot.

Shippo had been standing vigil all day. By 4:00pm he was glad they only had a half an hour left. But there was no denying his charges talent. To say he was impressed was an understatement. Her rendition of Rin almost took the kits breath away. And believe you-me it is hard to impress a youkai who keeps people alive for a living.

"So Shippo, you excited for your night off?" Kagome asked, while cleaning all the paint of her and tidying up her paint station. "What are your plans?"

Shippo shrugged. "I'll be waiting up at the mansion. Kirara and I were going to hang out."

They professor dismissed them early. Kagome gave Shippo an evil grin. She linked her arm with his.

"Aww the big bad kitsune wants a piece of that neko!" she whispered. Shippo chose to ignore her. "Don't worry Shippo I've got your back! I'll keep the boss out late so you can have some alone time."

* * *

Inu yasha fallowed Miroku and Sango to their town house. Sango was making sushi. He was still just glad to be out of the house for a while. Sure he loved Kikyo, but with all this wedding stuff he just wasn't sure it was for him. He was now realizing he had left over feelings for Kagome.

They had been together for a long time but he had cheated on her and then left her for Kikyo. He was looking for more of a physical relationship and Kagome wasn't changing her mind about sex before marriage. So he left, and now look at him! Ready to be married any way.

And now Sesshomaru had Kagome. But Inuyasha had a feeling that Sesshomaru was using her. The two brothers had spent their whole lives in a rival. And Inu yasha was convinced Kagome was just another part of this game. Sesshomaru was always good at pressing his buttons and he was sure this was no different from the time he took the scooter that Inu yasha had lost interest in when he was 12.

'Oh well, I'll ask Miroku, and Sango what they think.'

* * *

The two humans and hanyou made there way into the town house that Miroku and Sango had been living in for about a year and half now. Sango went into the kitchen to prepare the sushi. Miroku and Inu yasha sat at the breakfast nook in the kitchen so that they could all talk. Sango had a cleaver chopping the sushi raps in the island in there gorgeous kitchen. It was filled with stainless steal appliances and granite countertops. Miroku got up to grab some water our of the fridge.

"So, I have to ask you guys something?" Inu yasha said taking a drink of the water Miroku had handed him.

"Yea, what's up?" Sango asked. Looking curious at Miroku who just shrugged.

"What do you guys think of Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Sango giggled.

"Miroku and I set them up."

"You what!?"

* * *

Kagome had taken to letting Shippo drive after yesterday; when she had scared him have to death on the highway. So she had handed over the keys to her car. They were now driving to her apartment so that she could get herself ready for her date.

Shippo was mostly quiet but unlike Sesshomaru he showed emotion. He kept quiet but his emotion were evident on his face. He did talk if Kagome started the conversation. Kagome was really excited to have him. He made living alone a little less lonely.

"Well Ship, you get to help me pick out exactly what to wear." Shippo was silent and kept his eyes on the road. "We are going to the movies. I'm excited we are going to go see an action film."

* * *

**Ok lovelys Igot this done its a little short. R&R **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 18**

**Previously:**

"Well Ship, you get to help me pick out exactly what to wear." Shippo was silent and kept his eyes on the road. "We are going to the movies. I'm excited we are going to go see an action film."

* * *

Kagome had just finished the excruciating process of drying her hair and applying simple make up. She was wearing a red and gray long sleeve fitted zip up Nike top, with low rise hip hugging black jeans.

Her top was just low enough o show a bit of cleavage.

She was feeling confident. She and Sesshomaru had been dating a while, and thank god the paparazzi had let off a big. Now that Britney was back in rehab.

Kagome tucked her cell in her back pocket with twenty dollars. That She knew she wouldn't need. Sesshomaru always paid. And she was grateful since school had started she was back to only working weekends.

"Ok, Shippo you ready?" He was kicked back in the living room watching 'Ninja Warrior'. He had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. That was just tight enough to show off his toned chest, not gay tight though. He lazily sat up and with a yawn nodded his reply.

"Come on, shouldn't you be on guard or something?"

"I am"

"Couldn't fooled me?"

"Oh, yea?"

"Yea."

"Well you obviously didn't notice the new student in your class. All of your classes." Kagome's mouth hung open. "White hair? Doesn't talk much, or seem interested in anything?"

"Fine, you win. You think Naraku sent her?"

"Yes, but for now we'll wait. She hasn't done anything threatening yet."

"Ok, did you te-"

"Sesshomaru was informed immediately." Kagome nodded.

"Okay, let's go. Wonder if any one has made a move towards Rin?"

"I don't know. We'll find out tonight."

* * *

Kagome and Shippo made their way up the Taisho drive way. The beauty of the home never stopped amazing Kagome.

As soon as the door opened you could tell something was up. Immediately Shippo stood in front of Kagome and proceeded in with extreme precaution. They were in between the way to the dining room and the living room when a neko and a 5 year old, came spring out from behind the leather couch armed with pillows.

Shippo was tackled to the ground unable to defend himself against the flurry of down pillows coming at him.

"Haha, Shippo we got you!" Rin squealed. Kirara laughed and helped the battered kitzune to his feet. She tried to hide a giggle behind her hand as she used the other to pick a feather out of his hair.

Kagome was unable to control her fit of laughter. All she could see was the picture of Shippo's stunned face as the two girls attacked. She doubled over with laughter as soon as she saw his angry face pointed directly at her.

"Shut up Kagome." He grumbled as he brushed a few fathers off. Kagome pulled her self together after a few deep breaths.

"Oww, that hurt my stomache!" she grinned. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Kirara pointed up the stairs "In his office."

* * *

"Why the hell would you do that?"

Miroku looked to Sango who nodded for him to go on. "Well… you see… We-" He stopped to clear his throat nervously. "Sesshomaru and I had a bet." Inu yasha looked confused.

"About What?" Miroku looked nervous but went on.

"Uhh," he cleared his throat again. "If some one was dumb enough to marry you." Miroku coughed a bit, as Inu yasha let out a growl. Miroku went on to get this over with ASAP. "Any way, he obviously lost and so he had to go on a blind date." Inu yasha's mouth hung open, Sango took this opportunity to cut in.

"And I though since you so easily moved on, Kagome could use a date."

Inu yasha was turning a bright angry red. "He is just using her!"

"What?" Sango didn't understand what motive Sesshomaru could have for using Kagome, "They got off to a bad start, but the next day they came around."

"Only after he found out she had history with me!"

"Sesshomaru wouldn't do that." Miroku said more saying it to try and convince himself.

"Oh yea? He took great pleasure in flaunting her to me. He is bringing her to my wedding!"

"Asshole! She really likes him!" Sango was furious. "I'm going to call her right now!"

"Sango it's best not to meddle. We don't know for sure how he feels. I will talk to him tomorrow."

"Straighten this out or I will kill him."

* * *

Kagome went up to the office to find the taiyoukai of the west sifting through his junk mail. He was looking disgruntled and tossing out ads, crazy stalker letters, and porn subscriptions. He looked up at Kagome when she quietly walked in.

At the bottom of the dwindling pile was Inu yasha's wedding invitation. I was a simple card decorated with red ribbon.

"Ooo... What's that?" Kagome looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Inu yasha and Kikyo's formal wedding invitation." He handed it to her not noticing the earlier date. Kagome frowned.

"Look." She pointed to the date with her long manicure finger. "The week after next!"

"Hmm." Sesshomaru looked more closely and she was correct. "We'll have to get you fitted for a gown."

"Ok," Kagome chewed her finger nail. He gracefully stood, and removed her finger from her mouth.

"Time to go." He led her out of the office. She didn't notice him turn and smirk back at the invitation sitting on his desk.

After bidding the trio downstairs farewell, he led her out to his garage.

Surprisingly it was quite modest for some one as rich as the taiyoukai. It branched off the left hand side of his home. Above ground it looked like a simple two car garage, but on the inside was a ramp down to the lower level that held around twenty to twenty five cars.

Kagome was impressed. He chose the ebony Lamborghini. Sesshomaru walked over to her side and opened the door for her, and helped her in. Kagome grinned at him and a blush found its way to her cheeks. Kagome had since let her guard down about her new boyfriend. Although they hadn't made it official she was sure that was what they were. He had hired a body guard for her for Kami sake!

"He has to like me right?" She wondered as she peered out the window as he drove them to the diner where they would eat before leaving to go to the cinema.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the house through the garage door leading into the kitchen. "I've got to go check on Rin. I'll meet you in the living room in a minute."

"Mmk. Wonder where the guards are." It was already ten o'clock, Kagome wandered into the living room to find the neko and the kit sniggled up together on the couch.

"Aww…" Kagome took out her phone and snapped a picture. She saved it for later, and slipped her phone back into her pocket. Not noticing the text from Sango.

"Sleeping on the job?" whispered Sesshomaru. Kagome placed a finger on her lips signaling for him to be quiet, and lead him out to the hall.

"What should we do?" Kagome asked, she didn't want to wake them up, they looked so sweet.

"Wake them up."

"Sesshomaru, they look so content!" He looked at her as if wondering what her point was.

"How do you plan on getting your body guard to your home with out disturbing his present state?"

"I don't know, do you wanna hang out for a while? They'll get to sleep for a bit and then I can go home because I have class tomorrow."

"Fine, are you making excused for spending more time with me?" He said leading her to the basement through the living room.

"Don't flatter yourself, youkai." She replyed walking passed him to plop on the coutch.

"Lets talk."

"Hn."

"Come on we barely know eache other."

"Hn."

"So whats your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Why?"

"Blood."

"Creep! Your turn."

"What?"

"To ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Ugh!"

**

* * *

Ok sorry every one I know its been a while. I will update 19 soon I have it started already!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me!**

**Blind Date  
Chapter 19**

**Previously:**

"So whats your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Why?"

"Blood."

"Creep! Your turn."

"What?"

"To ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Ugh!"

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been sitting in the basement for about an hour and a half. Kagome looked up at that slow moving large hand on the clock that hung on the pewter painted wall. It sluggishly slid into its position onto the 6. Loudly declaring to the world it was now 11:30pm. She decided this was as good a time as any to depart for home. Although she had to admit hanging with Sesshomaru was alright.

They had played the question game for a bit. Long enough for her to find out he can't stand the Beatles, his favorite meal is steak, and he enjoys Dane Cook Comedy.

"Do you think we should wake those two up? It's getting pretty late." Kagome lifted her head off his shoulder where it had been resting. She tilted her head to better see his face just as he yawned, poor Kagome could not help but giggle.

"Sleepy? Awe is my big bad youkai sleepy?" she cooed in her best baby voice. He growled at her in a disgruntled dog sort of way. With no trace of fear on her scent she kissed it all better. He kissed her back with surprise gentleness. When they parted he tucked a loose strand of ebony hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead.

"Come, Miko."

The content couple walked up the stairs. Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way over to where the two body guards were still snoozing on the leather couch. They had switched their position and Kirara was not lying with her back to the couch. Shippo was lying on his back with one arm rapped around Kirara while she snuggled into his chest.

Their employer leaned in close and "Wake up!"

"Morning," Kagome squeaked peaking out from behind Sesshomaru. Shippo gave a nervous smile and scratched his head, while Kirara wore a sheepish grin.

"We can explain." Shippo stuttered a bit; look at Kirara who nodded inhumanly fast.

"No need it's none of my business what you do during your time off." Sesshomaru commented dryly. "Kagome would like to go home."

"Kagome could have told him that herself thanks!" Kagome shoved Sesshomaru and smiled at Shippo and Kirara. "Can we leave in ten minutes?" Shippo nodded. "Come on, Sesshomaru." Kagome grabbed his large clawed hand and dragged him into the hall.

"You don't have to be so rude." Kagome leaned on one hip and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru Smirked. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know you wouldn't like me if I weren't rude."

"Hardly." Kagome spat, the smirk on his face hadn't left. He moved closer, wrapping his strong arms around her. Kagome shivered as his breath brushed past her ears. "Kiss me." Kagome closed her eyes as his mouth captured hers.

He was being too gentle. Kagome could tell he was trying to get to her. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, hard. Before he pulled away she bit his bottom lip a little harder then necacery.

Sesshoamru growled, as did his beast. He ran his right hand over his lips. "I told you." He chuckled.

"I told you." Kagome smirked at him. She saw Shippo walking towards them. She turned towards the door swinging her hips just a tad bit more then usual earning a growl from her youkai boyfriend. Shippo opened the door for her after nodding a good bye to his employer. Kagome on the other hand did not look back, and that simply annoyed Sesshomaru to no end.

* * *

In her mind, Kagome was cheering on her win. 'Woot! I told him!' she grinned and hopped in the passenger seat. She shivered a bit; the leather seats were cold on her legs even through her jeans. She didn't notice that her face still wore a silly-girlish grin. But of course it didn't go unnoticed by Shippo. "Have a good time, Kagome?" He glanced at her not hiding the satisfied smirked on his face. Kagome's grin fell of her face replaced with a deep red blush.

"Yes, and I know you did." She teased. Shippo stuck his tongue out at her in a very tasteful reply.

"My mo moo mid!" he mocked. _(If you read it out loud its just replacing the first letters of the words she said with an m sound) _Kagome laughed out loud at his childish antics.

They made their quick journey up to her apartment. Kagome fumbled with the key ring to try and find the house key. "Got 'em!" she slid the key in and gave it a quick turn. They heard a click and she pushed the large gey door open.

The appartment had a blue hue since Kagome had left the curtains opened. They walked in but both stopped immediately. Kagome could feel a pulse of an unfamiliar aura. And Shippo could hear a fait heart beat.

The dark curtains swayed as a breeze came through a window that they hadn't left ajar. The breaks brought the senf to the intruder to Shippo's sensitive nose. 'Kanna.' He shoved Kagome behind the kitchen island, "Stay down."

Shippo crouched down. He was calm. They hand taught him to be as calm as possible, think straight, and get your charge out alive. This was not his first or even second job. But he always repeated the words in his mind before a fight. He let out a breath and slowly pulled out the gun hidden in the back of his pants.

He closed his eyes and listened. She was good, staying out of sight, but he could hear her heart pounding. She was anxious. 'Rookie' He pointed his gun towards the direction of the sound.

A shot rang out, and he heard a hiss, immediately smelling blood. 'Gotcha.'

* * *

Sesshomaru was coming out of the bathroom, in red silk pajama bottums. A view most women and some men would kill for. He let out an almost silent sigh, while lifting up the sheets to his bed when his ears regonized the ring tone to Shippo's emergency line. 'Something might have happened to Kagome.'

He used his demon speed to get across the room to his dresser and flipped his phone open pressing it to his face.

"What happened?

"We're alright, but you should get here right away." Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and pulled on a pair of jeans. He was out the door in seconds.

* * *

**Here you go the long awaited. R&R**


	20. Chapter 19 and a half

**Disclaimer: I do not own Innu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me! **

Blind Date  
Chapter 19.5

Kagome & Sesshomaru

* * *

Sesshomaru was coming out of the bathroom, in red silk pajama bottoms

Sesshomaru was coming out of the bathroom, in red silk pajama bottoms. A view most women and some men would kill for. He let out an almost silent sigh, while lifting up the sheets to his bed when his ears recognized the ring tone to Shippo's emergency line. 'Something might have happened to Kagome.'

He used his demon speed to get across the room to his dresser and flipped his phone open pressing it to his face.

"What happened?

"We're alright, but you should get here right away." Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and pulled on a pair of jeans. He was out the door in seconds.

* * *

Sesshomaru flung the door to Kagome's apartment open. He looked around the room through blood shot eyes. His hair was still a little damp and he didn't even have a shirt on. Kagome gasped as he walked right up to where she was standing at the kitchen island and began to snip her and then finally nuzzled his face into her neck. After a few minutes he pulled back, his eyes were back to normal. Kagome smiled, her face was a little red.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked quietly. "Are you okay?" She looked up and down and couldn't help lingering on his chest.

"Uh, yeah I was just worried. Shippo, what is the status on this situation?" He nodded toward the bleeding tied up woman sitting in a chair in the middle of Kagome's living room.

"Well sir, I've contacted the police and I found these on her." Shippo handed him a picture of Kagome, and also throwing knives with a spider design engraved in the handles. Sesshomaru let out a growl and Shippo stepped back nervously.

"Naraku." He set them back down on the counter and walked over to stand behind Kagome, who was nonchalantly eating cookie-doe ice cream in her pj's. He looked her up and down and then just sighed. "You are an odd woman."

"That may be so, but I'm not sharing." Shippo chuckled and then they both stopped and waited as the door once again opened. They both relaxed when they saw two police officers walk in. One was a woman with short black hair and the other was a man with long spiky blue hair. 'hmm blue, not very professional looking.' Kagome thought to herself as she shoved another big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. 'Mmm… cookie dough.'

"My name is officer Zhang. First we'll have to call an ambulance and get her to the hospital before that bleeding gets too serious. After that we'll be back for questioning. I've been informed that this was self defense?" The two demons nodded and he looked to Kagome who didn't seem to pay him any mind. "You were the victim?"

"She would have been the victim. We found these on the attacker." Shippo handed the picture and knives to the officer. "These marks are the marks of Naraku." The officer nodded.

"This could get complicated. We've been trying to nail this guy for years. But we can never trace anything directly back to him." He should his head disappointedly. The woman had already left to lead the EMT's up to Kagome's apartment.

"Look I suggest you all get some sleep, I'll be back tomorrow to talk to you all. Until then just relax I doubt this will go to trial. But I'll need to right a report." Sesshomaru nodded and shut the door after the man.

"Kagome pack some things, you'll be staying with me until further notice."

* * *

Ok. Just a little short blip but I wanted to jab some faith back into you readers. I will be continuing. I just had a bit of a block.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Innu yasha. If any one out there does own Sesshomaru, give him to me! **

Blind Date  
Chapter 20

Kagome & Sesshomaru

So did any one else notice that Kagome went from living at her family shrine to living in an apartment

So did any one else notice that Kagome went from living at her family shrine to living in an apartment. Okay well to make things clear apartment for sure, and definitely works at the gallery, but the shrine is still in jeopardy. I feel like such a putts!

* * *

"This could get complicated. We've been trying to nail this guy for years. But we can never trace anything directly back to him." He should his head disappointedly. The woman had already left to lead the EMT's up to Kagome's apartment.

"Look I suggest you all get some sleep, I'll be back tomorrow to talk to you all. Until then just relax I doubt this will go to trial. But I'll need to right a report." Sesshomaru nodded and shut the door after the man.

"Kagome pack some things, you'll be staying with me until further notice."

* * *

Kagome slid off the stool, reluctantly leaving her ice cream behind to go pack her things. She shoved all the things she wanted and needed into her old yellow backpack. She couldn't fit her schoolbooks so she had to carry those.

Walking out of her room she handed the luggage to Sesshomaru and grabbed her ice cream off the island. "You know I would be perfectly fine here with Shippo. He was so bad ass about it that I didn't even realize how dangerous it was until he shot her." Shippo grinned and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Woman you are so oblivious you need and army of body guards." Sesshomaru lead the way to the elevator.

"Nah I think Shippo had got the job taken care of." She winked in the kits direction and they both grinned. Sesshomaru was still not ready to make light of the situation.

* * *

The next morning Miroku was sitting in his desk, the clock was ticking obnoxiously loud and he couldn't help but tap his foot nervously. He was going to have to talk to his boss, about Kagome, or face being killed by Sango.

They had talked it over and they both, "by they" both I mean Sango, decided that he should go to lunch with Sesshomaru and calmly ask his intentions. And depending on the answer react accordingly. Miroku was hoping for a miracle, for once Sesshomaru would pull through and not be a jerk. He loved Kagome like a sister 'A good looking curvy sister, more of a stepsister, where you're not really related and that sort of _thing_ is okay…' TICK. Both clock hands slid over the 12 announcing to the world that it was now twelve o'clock. Miroku cringed a bit before getting out of his desk and walking to the door of his office, nervously adjusting his tie.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his desk typing up a grant contract when he looked up to see that it was about time he took his lunch. Just a second later and there was a knock on the door; of course he heard the racing heart beat before the knock he knew it was Miroku all the same.

"Come in." His friend and co-worker walked in fiddling with his tie. "Is something the matter?" Miroku gulped.

"Well I was hoping we could talk about it over lunch."

"Hn."

* * *

Both men were seated at a little dinner a few blocks from their building waiting for their breakfast for lunch meals. Miroku cleared his throat and sat up straight trying not to seem so nervous. "Sesshomaru, I would just like to know your intentions with Kagome."

For a moment his mask almost slipped, revealing a smirk, but he kept his stoic appearance in tact and answered with just a bit of amusement in his eyes. "My personal business is none of your concern."

Miroku gulped but knew he had to stay strong or be beaten to death by his lady. "Look, I know that I'm kind of intruding but Kagome means a lot to Sango and I and if she were ever to be hurt well…" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Sango would kill you and me. She's a good girl, and she's been hurt before, and we both know by whom."

Just as Sesshomaru was about to answer the waitress came with their steak and eggs. "Alright who had the rare?" Sesshomaru glared at her, "That means you then, yeas? And the well done for you." She set down the plates and went back into the kitchen.

"I have no intention of hurting her. I've come to be quite fond of her." Miroku almost choked but managed to swallow his coffee. 'Kami be praised!'

* * *

It was the day of Inu yasha's wedding. Kagome was getting ready in her room in Sesshomaru's house where she had been staying for the past week or so. Since the incident with Kanna trying to kill her. She still didn't think it was necessary Shippo did his job fine but Sesshomaru insisted.

She didn't really mind. Except for the living out of a bad. 'I might as well move in!' she grumbled as she dug to the bottom of her yellow backpack for her razor and shaving cream.

One thing for sure she didn't mind the bathrooms in this place. The shower was HUGE, with a bench and a heated towel rack. And a bath with jets. After she was done in the shower she slipped on a pair of jeans and a button up white shirt so that she could meet Sango at the Salon to get their hair done.

* * *

Kagome's car came speeding into the driveway. She stopped just before hitting the shrubs near the front step. She threw the keys to Miouga so that he could move her car into the garage.

Almost tripping as she sprinted up the steps Kirara giggled as she, Rin, and Shippo were making their way to the kitchen. "I'm late! I'm late." Kagome shouted as she slammed the door to her bedroom.

She found her shoes and dress layed out on the bed and for the millionth time was thankful for the help around the house.

Reaching for the sapphire blue strapless dress with a triangle slip in the front, she wondered to herself how much this had cost Sesshomaru. It was made out of silk and was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen! She pulled the zipper and the side and tucked a hair behind her ear. Her hair was done in a French twist that flattered her facial features well. She slipped on her matching blue heels. When She heard her date knock on the door.

* * *

By the way thank you every one for the reviews. You guys kick serious ass.

I know it's a little short. But the next chapter I want all in one piece so here was the place to stop. Hope you enjoy read and review.


End file.
